In Their World
by shiroosh345
Summary: Come with me to Japan. No, not the real Japan, but Japan of our favorite shows –JR and SiH. Come with me and let's see together what happens when a fangril lends in her favorite yaoi anime… R&R plz :) *chapter 13 has been published!* UPDATES FREQUENTLY!
1. Chapter 1

Come with me to Japan. No, not the real Japan, but Japan of our favorite shows –JR and SiH.

Come with me and let's see together what happens when a fangril lends in her favorite anime…

Chapter 1 – waking up

"Are you ok?" I opened my eyes and saw Isaka-san in front of me. _Well, it's not my first dream about JR_, I thought, _but I've never dreamt about this guy_. Lets just say that he's not my favorite, but he's still cute in his own way… _oh well._

My head hurt a little bit. "My head hurts a bit." I said. Shit, I spoke Japanese. Awesome.

"Maybe it's because you came out of nowhere and we almost ran you over." Asahina, Isaka-san secretary/lover said to me_. Yes, definitely Japanese_. "I'm terribly sorry, miss."

"it's ok, asahina san." I smiled at him, and he gave me a questioning look, as well as Isaka-san.

"you two know each other?" Isaka san asked the two of us.

"I know you too, Isaka san." I smiled at him. He put on a dry look.

"how?" wow, talking about menacing aura…

"I just love you two together!" I put my hands together with a big smile on my face. "I rooted for you from the minute I understood asahina san loved you too, Isaka san!" he looked startled.

"h- how do you know about us?" he asked, clearly shocked.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out of it, although something else DID happened –

_You need to help them_, a small voice in my head whispered. _All the couples_. _Tell each partner how the other one feels. Or else, a path of misery is to come._

Ok… creepy. But, what the hell, this is a dream. It's supposed to end in a few minutes, right?

"I need to talk to you about something." I said.

"Do you want to threaten me?" he raised one eyebrowon. his perfact, child-like face was calculates, cautious. I shook my head.

"No, but I do need your help." I said. He examined me for a few moments, and then said "come." And began to walk to…

"Oh My God!" I couldn't stop the smile that came on my face. "Marakawa!" the building was the same as in the anime – hell, everything was the same! Even my curvy body was drawn. Man, I loved this world!

"Please follow me, miss…?" Asahina asked.

"Shira." I said.

"Shi-ra." He had a funny accent. "And what is your surname, Miss?"

"Me-Na-He-Mo." I said. It's actually Menahem, but I had to add the O or else they won't be able to pronounce it.

"please, come with me miss Menahemo." Wow, he said it right. Creepy.

I followed Asahina san to the insides of Marakawa. Oh God, it looked the same as in the manga!

We took the elevator and went to the 3rd floor. Asahina san got me into a large office – Isaka office. The desks, the chairs – even their little plant was there!

It was all the same… but better 'cause I was in there, with them!  
_man, I love my brain and its ilusions!_

I sat on Isaka san's desk.

"Listen," I asked my voice low and almost pleading. If Isaka san felt like he had the power, it would work better for my propose. "just like I know about you guys, I know about a few more gay couples in the office – but their relationship aren't as good as yours." I sighed, as Isaka san's eyes brightened.

"Who?" he asked, looking like a little kid in christmas.

"Not telling. But… I need to help those guys. I care a lot about them, as I care about you two." I said with a warm voice.

"whataya want?" Isaka san asked as he put both of his legs on his desk like usual.

"Isaka sama, I think that you should think about it." Asahina looked worried.

I ignored him. "I want you to recruit me to Emerald – the Shogo manga department."

"There are gays in _Emerald_?" Isaka was shocked and delighted at the same time.

"Yes, Sir, as well as there are in other departments."

He looked in his lover's eyes, smiling reassuringly at him. "Takano san is our best. If he'll guide her and then she'll run away to the other companies…" he looked at me. "Then what?"

I was about to bang my head hopelessly in the wall when an idea came into my mind. I got off of his desk, and bowed on the floor.

"ouh, no need to be _this_ enthusiastic – stand up right now, you're embarrassing me." Isaka said in a rush.

"not until you'll get me into Emerald," I said to the floor. "I need to protect those guys' relationships."

He sighed. "What's in it to you? Protecting them?" Asahina asked.

"They're really important to me. I know all of them, although they don't know me." I answered mysteriously.

"And how is that?"

"onegaishimas!" ok, I was flat on the floor.

"Ok Ok, you're hired into Emerald. Just get up." Isaka san surrendered at long last. I jumped on my feet and hugged him happily.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I jumped a bit and then stepped back, embarrassed. "Sorry." Isaka laughed, while rubbing his neck.

"'S ok. Now, let's go and present you to the guys! And tell me who's gay on the way, 'kay?" he got up from his chair and Asahina san rose right after him.

_Them too,_ the whisper was gentle and pleading in my ears. _Talk to them too. To Asahina…_

"Asahina san – may I have a word with you beforehand?" I asked him. Both Isaka san and Asahina san looked shocked, but Isaka just nodded his head and said loudly.

"Jeez, I'll just wait outside. Asahina, decide whether to give her permission to stay or not. Good luck." He winked at me before he got out of the door.

He'll eavesdrop – that's for sure.

The second the door closed behind Isaka san, I looked right into Asahina san's eyes. "This guy loves you like crazy shit."

"do not curse him." Ok, that was a bad start.

"oopse… I curse a lot – sorry." I apologized. "But what I meant to say was that he loves you like crazy. He'd always loved you, and when he thought you were in love with his father, it broke his heart to pieces. Don't get him wrong – he can do anything in the house, cleaning – even cooking! But he keeps you close to him and makes you do all that stuff…" I drew in a deep breath, remembering the manga I read at least five times. "well, in the beginning it was just to keep you by his side, but now it's to be like a lovey-dovey married couple, when the husband's pampering the wife senselessly." We both smiled unconsciously. "Do you understand he'll do anything and everything for you?" I asked, looking up at him. "he'll give up everything if you'll say the word. So… if he'll do something to or for you, give you something – know that that's how he expresses his love towards you."

Asahina san was shocked by my speech. After a long pause he bowed his head. "Thank you so very much. I'll cherish him even more now." He rose back to his 185 centimeters height. "And I'll support you with helping the other couples in here." He said and I could breath again.

"Thank you." I bowed and then went to the door. Asahina san opened the door for me, and Isaka san fell to the floor.

"I knew you'll eavesdrop." I said with a smile.

"Don't I get a chat too?" Isaka asked with light in his eyes.

"When I'll be done with everyone else," I promised.

"Hey, I'm the boss of this company!" I laughed.

"And you need to put your employees before yourself." He pouted as we all went to the elevator and went one floor up.

Man, my heart was racing.

"Wait." I said when we got out of the elevator. "The cycle – in which stage are they… holy shit!" we entered the last opened door just to find a bunch of stinking corpses lying on top of three desks, and a pair of feet was peeping from takano san's desk. Hatori wasn't there – he's probably working with Chiaki's group, I thought as I tried to take in the stench without fainting or throw up.

"Everyone, listen up! This is a new worker in Emerald." Isaka san said, but no one really listened to him.

"hajime mashte," nice to meet you, I said. I bowed my head, trying really hard not to puke. "watashiba Menahem Shira. Yorashkunai." I'm Menahem Shira. Nice to meet you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

No one really paid any attention to me.

"Tomorrow they should be in their normal state," Asahina san promised.

"For now it'll best if you'll just take a sit and do whatever." Isaka san instructed. I bowed my head toward Isaka san and Asahina san in thanks, and they were out of the morgue in seconds.

Lucky them.

I sat by the only available desk – the one take was facing Richan, and was next to Mino san (Hatori's desk was sinking under manga's and paper sheets). Both Richan and Mino san were asleep and stinky as fuck.

Kisa san was doing whatever, as he murmured to himself something while piling a sheet of paper over a huge pad each time.

_God, they were miserable!_

"Oi!" I turned around to see that Takano san's looking at me. "Who are you?" I got up from my seat and went straight to him.

"hajime mashte, watashiba Menahemo Shira." I said while bowing my head. "Isaka san put me here a minute ago. I'm the new worker in Emerald."

"Haven't heard of you." He said suspiciously.

"I got hired right now." I said. "I'll be in your care." I bowed my head again.

He examined me for a second. "Were you born in Japan?" he asked.

"no." that was pretty obvious – my skin was caramel colored, and not fair and delicate as the Japanese. I was cubby and had big - not Japanese like - brown eyes. "but I've read manga since I was 14, and saw anime since I was born!" I declared proudly.

"Have you ever edited manga?" he asked.

"yes – but only online. I translated manga from Japanese to English, and worked a bit with the tone – nothing too complicated."

He nodded. "Tomorrow we'll teach you the basics. For now, just stay out of our way."

"Can I help you in something?" I asked as the phone ringed, and a delivery man got inside of the office at the same time.

"Kisa Shouta!" the delivery man announced.

"Yes!" Richan said to the person he was talking to on the phone. "We just got the last manuscript."

"Baka!" Takano san made me jump. "When will you understand that you need to LIE and earn as much time as you possibly can?!"

"Don't pay attention to the voices," Richan asked from the unknown person. _I bet it's someone from the printing._

"Richan's is done!" Kisa san announced. "Now it's mine…" he murmured as he got the manuscript from the delivery man.

"Here's your first job," Takano san said. "Take this to the printing." He gave me Hatori's manuscript that Kisa san'd just finished to look over.

"where and how?" I asked.

"Mino – what's left?" Takano san woke up Mino san.

"I'm done!" Mino said as he put together another manuscript.

"Go with her. Now – run! We don't have much time! Onodera, tell the printing to wait a bit longer!"

Mino san and I ran till we entered the train station. He paid for me and we got onboard just in time. Only then did I got to check him out close enough to see his bags, his ashy skin, his half closed eyelids… and his tired smile.

"why are you smiling?" I asked with a smile of my own.

He shrugged it off. "Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry – you were asleep when I said my name." he blushed and looked bushful. "It's Ok. I'm Menahemo Shira. I's my first day in Marakawa in general, and in Editing in a company itself. I'll be in your care." I said as I bowed my head.

"I'm Kanado Mino. it's nice to meet you." this smile of his... _man I hope he's gay!_ i thought to myself.

It was my turn to blush.

Mino san… well, I was curious about him. In the manga they barely said anything about him, and still he has his spot in Emerald. Is he gay? Does he, too, have a cute lover? Is he S or M? And the million dollar (or yen) question – is he top or bottom?

We got back from the printing, and found no one but Takano san and Richan in the office.

"good job." We all said together.

"You can go home, now." Takano san said.

And there was a new problem.

_Where the hell am I living?_

_Inside your pocket_, the voice whispered_._

I put my hand in my pocket and got out of there a monthly ticket for the train, a wallet and house-key that in little digits said 1203.

1203?

Wait, there's no way… or… is there…? Can it really be… that I… and Richan… and Takano… are living next to each other?

_Thank you, brain!_

The four of us – Takano san, Richan, Mino san and I got out of the building, as we saw no other than…

I looked at Richan, and both of our expressions said the same – holy shit!

Yakozawa san stood there in and called. "Masamune!" to Takano san.

_Bitch._

_Yakozawa is a total bitch._

"whataya want?" Takano san sighed, as Mino bowed to us and went to the nearest crosswalk.

"I'll be off first." Richan muttered and went towards the train station. I followed him. We got on the same train, and when he stood up and got off the station, so did I. he never noticed me, even though we entered to the building together, and he completely ignored me in the elevator. Yes, he was _defiantly_ asleep when I was at the office.

He opened his door, but before he entered I bowed my head at him. "hajume mashte. Watashiba Shira Menahemo. I'm your new neighbor. Yorashkunai." He blinked at me and then bowed as well.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ritsu Onodera." He rose to his height… he was only 174-175 cm… my little brother was higher than him!

"I'm living next door." I smiled at him, and his eyes bugged out. "At 1203."

"oh," he relaxed. Did he really think that I'd take Takano san's apartment?! I'm neither stupid nor crazy! Well… I AM crazy, but not as much.

Besides, I love these two, and I really hope Richan will tell Takano san that he loves him, at long last!

"when did you move here?" he asked politely, but it was clear that he was about to sleep on his feet.

"Go to sleep, we can talk tomorrow – you look dead on your feet." He sent me a tired smile, bowed and with a light "good night" (Wenasumi) and in seconds he was inside his apartment. I smile to myself just as the elevator door opened and Takano san got out of it.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw me. "Hello again. I'm your new neighbor." Just like Richan, his eyes bugged out. "I'm from 1203." And he relaxed. I couldn't stop my laugh. "you two are so alike!" I said.

He looked confused, but dead on his feet nonetheless.

"Guess tomorrow I'll see a bunch of fine young men instead of a couple of corpses?" I asked jokingly.

"we work very hard at Emerald." Takano san said as he leaned on his door. "No half assed work."

"I'll do my best and beyond." I promised._to keep you guys together_, _that is_, I thought to myself. "Takano san, may I speak to you tomorrow morning before work?" I asked him.

"About what?" he got his keys out.

"non-work stuff. Don't worry, I'm not involving my private life and my work life together. I just need to talk to you…"

"About what?" he asked again.

"Onodera san." I said.

He looked at me from head to toe twice before saying for the third time. "About what?"

This time I ignored this question. "When can I go to your place? Or do you want to go to my room?" I asked. "ya know what? When you'll get up brush your teeth and go to my place. I'll be waiting." I winked at him. "well, goodnight." I said as I opened my door and closed it in the face of a very shocked and worried Takano san.

_Sorry Hun, but… you're the most important one_. I knew that if I'll get Takano san to cooperate with me, everything will go smoothly. But if I won't talk to him first… I'll lose my way pretty quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey minna :)

Well, first, a little correction – Ive been pointed out that I've made some huge grammer mistakes in the Japanese language, and for that I'm sorry. I promise I'll fix them all up when I'll have the time!

Hope you'll like this chapter, and don't forget to review ;)

Chapter 3

The apartment was clean and tidy. I kicked my shoes at the entrance and stripped near the closet. I picked a fresh pj and went to the shower. When I got out of the shower, I've heard noises from… Richan's apartment_. Man, the walls sure are thin_, I thought to myself as I heard a whimper.

Like the fangirl I was I sat near the wall and listened to every little sound they made.

"no.. Takano san… I'm tired." I heard Richan, and a creak at the same time.

"we'll sleep in a little while. But now…"

The next twenty minutes were the best moments in my short life – God! It was better than in Tv! And it was _way_ better than hearing _this and that_ in my earpieces. This was the real thing… _damn._

Half an hour later I ate a cheese sandwich, content and sleepy. A few minutes later I was already in my bed, and with the activities Takano san and Richan did in my head, I fell asleep.

I woke up because someone was knocking on my door nonstop. I groggily got up and opened the door to find a very refreshed Takano san.

"ohayo," I murmured. My voice never came out in the morning.

"morning." He yawned. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked. I directed him to the kitchen, and got out of the fridge a new bottle of chocolate milk. I asked him without words if he wanted some. "I don't drink this things." He declined. I just shrugged and opened the lid before I drank straight from the bottle. And with that, my voice came back to me.

"Do you want to eat something?" I asked him. "I don't know what a Japanese breakfast is, but if I have the ingredients you're more than welcome to make one."

"I already ate at home." He said. "But thanks for the offer." I got a clean glass and pour chocolate milk till the brim before I put it back in its place.

"Well, where should I start?" I asked myself out load as I sat in front of Takano san. There were four chairs near a dining table (which we set on and next to), a LD TV was in front of a two seat sofa, and in the bedroom was a bed and a closet full of close.

Yep, the apartment was super basic.

I took a deep breath. "Takano san, before I'll start, I need you to understand – I'm not a stalker, and I'm not blackmailing you. You and Richan are important to me, and I love you both very much, although both of you don't even know me."

He raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't say a thing. Thank God. "Well, I think that first of all I need to confirm it once and for all – Onodera Ritsu loves you, no matter what. You're the one that's responsible for the current him – for better and for worse. He loved you for 10 years – or is it 11 now? – and he's never stopped, not even for a mere second. Oh," I said with a smile as Takano san's face was showing his complete shock. "Did he said that he loved you yet?" it was summer, and Richan worked there. The 90 days has long passed.

This got him out of his shock. "It came before an 'I think'." My jaw dropped.

_I feel like I was being cheated…_

_Who the hell is he?! Misaki?! _I thought then, angrily, but then I sighed. "Well, he did say it to you once… it's your problem you didn't hear him."

His eyes bugged out of their sockets. "When?!" he demanded.

"When both of you took refuge from the rain that night – when you talked about school and stuff... do you remember? He said something but you didn't hear it. He said that he loved you, but you didn't hear it because of the rain_." And that damned genius mangaka of yours_, I added in my thoughts.

Takano san thought about it for a long time, till he finally asked. "How do you know all this?"

I smiled at him. "That is the one question I cannot answer." I said.

"God, this guy is so stupid!" he covered his face with one of his hands.

"But you're responsible for it as well." I sighed. "He loves you more than anything. His true wish is to – "wait. Is it morally ok to reveal one's secrets? But... but they need to understand each other better… and I want them to be together and as lovey dovey as they possibly can.

"What is it?" Takano san looked interested.

"He's willing to give up managing his father's company just for you. So he could work under you, with you. He loves you," I repeated my earlier statement… and smiled happily as I understood the double-meaning of the words _under you._

"Why do you believe me?" I asked softly.

He thought about it for a long time. "Isaka san isn't stupid about people – and he said that you are to be trusted."

"When did you two – "

"Last night, after I found out you're my neighbor; I got a little… worried."

I smirked at him. "For Richan?!" my heart melted when he shouted at me.

"Of course, idiot!" _damn, they're just cute! I'm having a mental nosebleed here, ya'know!_

"Um…. What else… "my brain went blank. "oh! He's very very very embarrassed, and I guess you already know that when he shouts at you – if he's not angry because you did something wrong – it's just to hide his embarrassment. All in all, treat him just like you usually do, but you need to pay attention to the moments when he comes to you. Cause sometimes he wants to say something to you, but then he gets angry and he's not in the doki-doki lovey-dovey mood… and it makes me upset." I chuckled. "And… um… well, if I'll come up with some other pointers I'll let you know." I promised with a big smile on my face.

He nodded his head at me, and then bowed it. "Thank you." He said.

"I hate to say this, but I have a favor to ask. Well, you see…" I bit my tongue. I have to tell him… I have no other choice.

The bright side is that Takano knows how to keep a secret.

And the bad side is that I'm betraying them all….

_It's fine_. The voice whispered.

I drew in a deep breath. "Listen, in Emerald there are some other guys with problems in their love life… and I need to help them."

"And what'ta'ya want from me? To hold your hand?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You're pretty gross to the one who bared Ritsu' soul before you." I complained.

"Yes." He rolled his eyes.

"ya know what, never mind." I got angry. If he didn't want my help… screw him! I don't need his help to help the others. I stood up and went to the bed room.

I tugged on the ham of my shirt when I heard a voice. "don't strip yet. I'm still here." Takano asked. I huffed.

"we both know that it doesn't matter to you." I said, but did not strip. Just out of minimal respect.

"what do you want?" he repeated.

"I don't know, ok?!" I yelled at him, frustrated. "All I know is that all of my favorite couples can't stop hurting each other, and it's breaking my heart apart, ok?" I kicked the closet. It hurt like a bitch.

"if you'll need anything, just say the word." Takano said.

"Which train station is marakawa's?" I asked. I didn't know where I worked. _Great_.

He chuckled. "Be ready in ten minutes and go to my place. Don't be late." And with that he was out of the door.

I quickly dressed in green skinny jeans, a bra (DD is a sweating bitch when it's hot outside) underneath a thin shirt that exposed one of my shoulders and strap sandals. I braided my hair in a 4 strands braid before I rolled it in a bun and put pins in it. I put my wallet, my phone, my keys and my train ticket in a small bag I found, and I was out of the door. Richan, Takano san and I went out of our apartments together. Tanako san looked me over.

"No one will take you seriously like this." He said.

"Don't fuck with me – in the winter kisa san put a friggin' cardigan!"

"How do you - ?" Richan started to ask.

"Don't mind it." I winked at him, and he blushed.

"You dress like a highscooler." Takano san sighed.

_Because I am an highschooler_! I wanted to shout, but I didn't.

"You too. My ex in highschool used to dress like you." That served him right. I shrugged and went to the elevator.

"I – I didn't know that you worked with us. Welcome." Ritsu bowed.

"I'll be in your care." I bowed as well when the elevator stopped, and a chubby lady greeted us with big smiles.

_Is she…_

"oh, dear! I just thought about you!" the lady said as we came in the elevator. "And today you have a girl with you! Where is your club, sweety?" she asked me.

"Sorry, Auntie, but we work in a decent place. We're just office workers." She gave me a 'don't make me laugh' look.

"dressed like that?"

"you want me in a freaking _suit?_ Cause let me tell you – a sweating girl in PMS is something you do _not_ want to see." I promised her.

The elevator' doors opened and I ran out of it. Stupid old lady. "I'm neither a whore nor a host! What's wrong with the Japanese people?!" I huffed as I walked out of the building.

"You didn't have to be so rude." Ritsu murmured when they caught up to me.

"Because of this attitude she thought for 6 months that you two are hosts! You need to say the things loud and clear so people will get the message." I sighed. "It's going to be a long first day, is it not?" I asked no one in particular.

"Are you gonna talk to others…?" Takano asked. I nodded my head.

"Hopefully today I'll catch one or two for a lil' conversation."

"About what?" Richan asked.

"nothin'." Both Takano san and I said and smiled to each other.

Well, is there another thing u wanna say to takano san or the others? Cause this is your chance!

Comment what u wanna say, and maybe they'll hear u!

Till next time... ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We were the last ones from Emerald to get in the office. When I came in the last door of the corridor(to our office), I was gaping at a pink office, stuffed animals and five fine young man that smelled human.

Kisa san and Mino san, just like the welcoming of Richan, said. "hey." To me, and I swear I could see the glitters and the moe flowers around them!

And that was when I started to laugh my _ass _off.

"Oh God!" I said between breaths. "sh – sho – shogo manga… you t – took it…" I was literally sitting on the floor, laughing loudly with tears in my eyes. "to – the-e… extreme!" a few minutes later I pulled myself together and off of the floor. I whipped the tears in my eyes and drew in a deep, calming breath.

They all were... kind of… shocked? Weird. "You guys never saw a girl laughing?" I asked with a smile.

"Not like _that_." Kisa san answered.

"Well, sorry I'm not Japanese." I rolled my eyes and then bowed. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Menahemo Shira, but you can call me Shira." I said with a bright smile.

"How old are you?" Kisa san asked, and this time they all laughed with me – although my laughter was louder and wilder than theirs. I tried to control myself.

"Not as old as you, Kisa san." I winked at him.

"Kisa san, it's rude." Mino said with a bright smile.

"Who wants to teach our newbie how to edit shogo manga? She's useless now." Takano san said, and I saw Richan's face wrinkle.

"I'll do it." Mino san volunteered.

"You have a new mangaka after Akemi-sensei retired, don't you? Have you spoken to her yet?" Takano san raised an eyebrow at him as he plopped down on his chair.

"I haven't. sorry, Menahemo-san." Mino san said and went to his chair.

"Why did she retire?" I asked quietly.

"She got married." Mino san said before he picked up the phone and dialed.

"I'll teach her." Kisa san volunteered with a big smile. "come, shiro-chan."

"it's shira." I pointed out.

"shiro, sit here." He pointed at my chair.

As we walked to my new desk, I said: "Shiro is a name for a dog. I'm human, as far as I know." Kisa san laughed when I sat down.

"I like her, Takano san!" he announced.

"Don't say it so nonchalantly," I reprimanded him in a quiet whisper. "Or Yokina san might get jealous." I murmured, and He froze.

"Kisa san, you alright?" Richan asked him when he saw Kisa's dumbstruck expression.

"yeah." His gaze bore holes into me.

"Takano san, we'll be here in a few minutes," I promised my new boss as I got up and took Kisa san's hand in mine.

"What the hell?!" Takano san yelled.

I looked at him with a stern look as I stopped next to him and said with a super low voice. "Remember our lil' conversation this morning?" I asked with a smile.

"Do it fast." He sighed. "I won't allow half-assed work here!" he called after us.

"hi, hi." I said.

"Let my hand go." Kisa san said with his scary voice behind me. I let his hand go and together we took the elevator and went down to the entrance. He was a real shorty – he was shorter than me, and I'm just 165 cm! He was thin and had a somewhat lean body, and his face… God damn it, I was 17 years old and even_ I_ had a wrinkle!

We got out of Marakawa and set at a bench that was facing a little café not too far from the office. "what do you want?" he asked coldly.

I sighed as I faced him. His face was just as scary as his dry voice.

"Kisa san, first of all, I'm not here to blackmail you or anything else – on the exact contrary – I'm here to help you." He didn't let his guard down. "I love you and Yukina san together – you're so perfect together! You both are cute and caring in your own special way, and, well, I love you both!" I said with a huge smile (yep, the fangirl inside of me made her way out).

"What do you want, then?" he asked_. Looks like he kinda believes me… or at least I hope so._

"Listen – Yukina loves you more than _anything_. He won't cheat on you no matter what. Oh, and before you go gaga about it – I'm not in love with Yukina himself, but with _you two_ as a cute, lovey-dovey _couple_. Understood?"

He was speechless.

"And now – for the creepy part!" I announced happily. He had a what-the-hell look on his face that kept my smile in place. I made sure that my voice was low and quite as I said: "Yukina thinks that you're the sexiest thing on this planet. Just seeing your face makes his day brighter, his smile bigger, and it sends his heart to pound like crazy. You need to stop being so insecure in your relationship. You need to accept the fact that Yukina's with you, and that-that will never change." He blushed a little.

"Do you know Yukina?" he asked me, suspicion in his eyes.

"No – but I'm not a stalker!" I promised him immediately.

"So how do you know all of that?" he asked with his head tilted to one side.

I put my index finger on my lips. "It's a secret." I winked at him.

He blinked at me. "And now what?" he asked.

"And now…" I got up from the bench. "We're going back to the office, where you'll be working on your self-esteem while I'll work on how to edit manga. How does it sound?" I asked with a smile.

He slowly rose up from the bench.

"I hope we'll be good friends," he suddenly said. "Although you're creeping me out, I kinda like you. You say what's on your mind, and your intentions are kinda… good."

I think my face fucking _beamed_ with happiness as I asked. "May I hug you?" He blushed. "Too much too soon? I understand." I promised him. "let's go." And with that, we went back to the office.

"You can eat lunch now, Menahemo san." Takano san said.

"In a minute." I promised him. I was coping Richan (Kisa san was lost in his own little world after our conversation, so in the end Richan was the one teaching me everything) – working with a toner was quite hard without a computer. Hell, _everything_ was quite hard without a computer.

"Who is she?" I heard a feminine voice behind me. "She's in the shogo manga department?"

"I guess so…" another female voice. They were _right_ behind me and Richan. "Guess the boys in the shogo manga section _can _be approached after all, if a nobody from no where with such dark skin can mix in with them – "

I turned around to face them with a confused look. "Were you talking to me?" I asked them both in English. "I'm sorry, but my Japanese isn't so good." I felt the gaze of the boys on me as the two ladies (both of them were thin, short, with black hair and dark eyes) sighed unhappily.

"Guess they are still unapproachable…" the lady on my right murmured as the other one said.

"We are sorry." It was obvious she was insecure with her English. "But… [Ano]… what are you do here?"

_Some grammer mistakes_, I thought to myself.

"I'm a trainee." I announced with a smile.

Although both of them looked confused (stupid bitches) they nodded, bowed, and got out of there ASAP.

"why did you - ?" Kisa san was the one who asked the question that was in everyone's mind.

"Because no matter what," I said as I turned around and put the toner on the desk. "You are still, and you always will be, unapproachable." I smiled happily.

"Why do you say something like that? Did we not treat you well?" the first thing Hatori san said to me… was_ so caring!_

I squealed inside.

"No, no, of course not!" I promised him. "But… I don't want my arrival to change anything. Each one of you has his own way around here – and it shouldn't change just because some chick came here."

They all nodded slowly. "So be it." Takano san finally said. "and now – GO BACK TO WORK!" he roared, and so we did.

R&R, plz :)


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I had to write this chapter now although I wanted to save it for later, because almost ALL of you said just how much I was in the wrong for calling Yokozawa a bitch.

Well, this is a chapter for those who love Yokozawa &kirishima :)

hope u'll like it!

R&R plz ;)

Chapter 5

"It's so damn good!" I announced happily right after I tasted the cheese cake that was in the café Kisa san and I sat in front of a few hours ago.

"Pretty good, huh?" Mino san smiled at me. We had lunch break together, and because I had nothing to eat he showed me this place. "Lots of staff gets here to grab a bite." And as if on cue, Yokozawa san entered the shop.

My body tensed immediately. _Finally,_ I thought to myself.

"Menahemo san? What's wrong?" Mino san asked me. It was so creepy – although his voice was confused and caring, he still had a smile on his face.

_Maybe he's a physic killer? _I thought to myself jokingly.

I drew in a deep breath as I focused on his smiling face. "People that have everything and treat it like shit – they annoy the crap out of me." I said it in English.

Yokozawa san – a huge man that looks more like a bear than an actual human, has everything – after he spent _years_ yearning for someone he never had and never would have, he finally found love that came in the shape of a very handsome man with a daughter. Yokozawa has a freaking family, and he's still bitching around – _and that just boils my blood!_

I ate the remaining of the cake with less enthusiasm, and when we finished off our lunch we got up and went out of the café. In front of the shop I bowed Mino san. "I'm so terribly sorry," I apologized. "But I need to talk to someone before I'll come back to the office. Please tell Takano san I'll be there ASAP, ok?" I looked in his eyes, pleading with mine.

He nodded his head with a huge smile. "Don't worry 'bout it, ok?" he ruffled my hair like I was a little girl.

"Thank you!" I jumped up and down, and he laughed happily. That was when Yokozawa went out of the shop. I bowed and ran till I caught up to Yokozawa. "Yokozawa san, may I have a moment?" I asked him. He examined me for a moment (it didn't feel comfortable at all) and then bluntly said: "who the hell are you?"

"Geez, are you and Takano san are siblings or something? Cause you sure talk the same!" I huffed at him. He stopped in his tracks and looked me over again. I sighed and then bowed. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Menahemo Shira. I'm the new worker in Emerald. I'll be in your care from now on." I rose up and faced this…_ mountain _that's called Yokozawa san.

He bowed in return, only slightly. "How do you know Takano san?"

"He's my new boss!" I said with a smile. "And I need to talk to you urgently."

"About what?" we were almost at the entrance of Marakawa.

"Come." I took his hand and crossed the road. We walked a few meters till we got to another café. "Come – it's my treat."

"I already ate – "

"We need to talk." The cashier gave us a look that clearly said that he thought I was gonna break up with Yokozawa.

_Yeah, right._

_I'm just _starting _to get warmed up._

We ordered coffee, took it after a minute or two and set at the farthest table. "Well? You dragged me all the way to here, at least say what you've got to say, Miss."

"It's Menahemo." I reminded him, and he nodded. I took a sip of my coffee before I began. "Firstly, I'm not here to blackmail you, and I'm not some creepy stalker. I'm just a person who wants to kick some logic and common sense into you. Understood?"

He blinked at me, clearly shocked. _Good._

"After you spent years – years! – in -" I lowered my voice till it was just a quiet murmur. " - Taking care of what was left out of Takano san, hoping all the while that _you_'ll be his one and only lover, Onodera came along and swept him, yet again, off his feet." His jaw dropped open.

"How did you – "

"But now, after you gave up, you found someone way better – and Kirishima san truly_ loves_ you. He'd joined you to his own little family, and he entrust you completely with his greatest treasure – his own daughter!" I whispered. We both leaned toward each other, so he would hear me better. "You are the hugest uke this world had ever known, and still you've got an even_ taller_ guy that's crazy about you, and wants to get a wedding ring on your finger ASAP. You know what your problem is?" I asked and continued without breathing. "You're stuck in the past. You want to enjoy all the worlds, but you can't. I know, you were in love with Takano – but open your eyes – now, in the present, you're in love with Kirishima! Everyone has fucked-up lives. So what? That doesn't mean you can be so angry that a vain will burst inside of you one day! Just… just be thankful that you've got someone that cares about you so much!"

He was speechless. It was funny – I was getting used to it.

"Listen, Yokowaza," I asked with much calmer and softer voice. I swear, it sounded like I was pleading with him – for his own sake!

Well, actually, that was what I did, so… hmm. Yeah, whatever.

"All I want from you is that you'll cherish Kirishima san even more, and to cherish every moment you've got with him. I want you to cherish every moment you get to have with Hiyo, too – you are so lucky you can be with the person you love _and _have a family!" I said to him_. You're the luckiest couple of 'em all, _I thought to myself.

"But, of course, don't change who you are – cause the real you – that's who he's in love with." I smiled at him softly. "and that's all I ask for."

"You know Kirishima san?" it was a state.

"He doesn't know me." I made it clear to him before I got up and threw the paper glass with my now-cold-coffee in the trashcan. "And we're late for work. Do you understand all the things I said to you?" I asked him. He nodded before he, as well, got up and threw his coffee.

"Yes." We went out of the shop, and only when we entered Marakawa he looked at me. "…thanks." He finally said.

I sent him a huge, happy smile. "Just be happy together, ok? As a couple and as a family." He nodded, all serious, as we got in the elevator. It took me a moment to realize who was with us in the elevator.

And then… and then…

I couldn't utter a freaking _word._

I just stood there, speechless, motionless, and watched him standing right besides Yokozawa san.

My mouth was dry when he and Yakozawa took off at the 3rd floor, and Yokozawa bowed as the doors closed.

It's him…

It's_ him._

I…

It's…Oh God.

I can't believe it.

_It's him._

I got out of the elevator and went to the office without really noticing. I remember sitting on my chair...

_It's him._

_Why couldn't I utter a single syllable? Why?!_

"Menahemo!" Takano san's shout made me lift my eyes slowly to his angry face. "Go back to – " He blinked in confusion, all anger gone away. "Are you OK?" he asked me, and I felt the gaze of all the guys on me.

I gulped. "yeah…" my voice was lower than usual.

Takahashi Misaki…

_Is here._


	6. Chapter 6

Hey minna!

I just want you to know – I read all of your reviews, many times, and that's what makes me to keep on writing! So thank u so much for encouraging me!

Chapter 6

"I gonna get myself a can of Coke – you guys want something?" I asked them as I got up from my chair. The blood that was returning to my legs was painful. I sat 3 hours strait, but I think I now mastered the tuner technique, and how to cut the sentences without riping the paper.

"get me canned coffee!" Kisa san asked happily.

"K. anything else?"

"just hurry back – you're too lazy to work here!" Takano san said. "when you'll get back, you'll read all the manuscripts from the last seven years and you'll learn all their corrections, are we clear?"

"I'm working on it." I winked and hurried to the elevator. There was a side character which his name I didn't know, so I waited till we got off at the Entrance.

I turned in the corner and – only God knows how – the back of my hand collided with the vending machine.

It hurt like a fucking _bitch._

I chewed on my lip as not to curse, and quickly bought canned coffee and Coke (zero). I sat there for a minute while putting my can on my hand to prevent it from swelling.

"Are you ok?" _a familiar voice_. I looked up saw – _no way! I'm way too lucky today_ – Kirishima san.

"Colliding with big things is one of my hobbies." I half smiled at him. He sat beside me, and took my hand in his cold ones.

"Let me see." He asked.

I lifted the can and immediately looked away. "oh God." I swallowed. It was blue and red and swollen.

"You're not gonna die." He promised me with a laugh.

"It hurts." I bit my bottom lip.

"Wonder why." I half laughed at than remark. "wanna go outside for a bit? Fresh air'll cool your head off."

"It's 27 Celsius degrees outside." I said. What for heavens…

He sighed with a smile on his face. "Well you caught me. I just want to talk to you."

W – wha - _what?!_

"But why?!" it's sounded like I was whining. _If he'll betray Yokozawa, I'll kill him with my Coke can!_ I promised myself.

Suddenly, he became all serious. "You talked to Yokozawa." It was a statement.

I blinked. "And…?"

"What did you say to him?" he asked.

_That to be expected of Kirishima_, I thought to myself._ He does _everything_ on propose._

"Why do you wanna know?" I asked dryly.

"'Cause he was shaken – and Yokozawa's NEVER shaken." Unless_ I_ do something to him, I saw the thought cross his mind.

I smiled.

"Don't worry," I promised him. "I'm not making a move on him or anything."

"So?" he clearly didn't believe me.

I sighed as I got up. "Listen, it's… 6 pm? Wow, it's late." Usually by now I sit on my computer and read the living daylight out of 20 manga volumes or so till midnight. "I have to go back to the office. I'm the new worker of Emerald… when are we going home?" I asked him.

"Nine pm." He shrugged.

"Well…" I thought for a second_. I'm sure Yukina and Kisa san will meet today, so I have to go to Marimo books as soon as possible and talk to him. Maybe if I'll convince Kisa san to wait for me, and if I'll talk some reason into Takano san and convince him not to jump on Richan tonight…_

_It's a long shot, but I have to try._

"Come to Emerald five minutes before we're going home." I said. "We'll talk then." I got up and took my cans with me. I put the cold can on my hand, and I was quite afraid – not from asking Takano san NOT to have sex with Richan, and not from talking to Kirishima san which looked like he wanted to shoot me – but from this _bruise._

I get hit by stuff quite often, but still, I'm afraid of the marks.

Oh, the irony.

"Took you long enough." Takano san said without looking up from his computer.

"I collided with a wall." I showed him my swollen knuckles.

"Real smooth."

"Well, that's me!" I said happily as I put the canned coffee in front Kisa san. "Say, can you wait for me after work?" I asked him. He looked at me suspiciously, but nodded. "Thanks."

I sat at my chair. Hatori, Richan and Mino were on the phone, Kisa san and Takano san were on their laptops, and I?... I learned the scripts. Just like Richan, Takano san made me learn all the corrections in oh-so-many manuscripts.

The time flew by, and it was two minutes to nine. Kirishima was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, you can go home. Good work everyone." Takano san said, and everyone raised from their sits and papered their stuff to leave.

"Takano san." I said as I got near him. "If I may have a moment?" I looked at him with big, rounded brown eyes. He sighed.

"What now?"

"tired of me already?" I smiled at him mischievously.

"Just tell me so I can go home." I didn't miss the look he sent in Richan's direction. Shit.

"I have a little_, tiny_ request;"

He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Good work, I'll be living first." Hatori san said, and went out of the door.

I put both my hands together, like I was praying or pleading. The last one was the right one.

"please, I'm begging you – tonight…" my voice was a quiet murmur. "Don't go to Richan. I need to talk to him first." I plead.

"And when will that happen?!" he shouted, clearly angry and frustrated.

"I'll be living first." Richan said and did all but run out of the office.

"Tomorrow – I promise!"

"Why not today?" he was complaining now. "You're doing your job half assed!"

"No I'm not!" I got angry. "Ya know what?! Keep him awake, but don't talk to him! I'll somehow manage!" and with that I stormed off. "Kisa san, wait just a moment." I asked, and before I got any reply I went out of the office. There, I saw Kirishima san, sitting in the lounge.

"Menahemo san," Kisa san said. He was right behind me.

"I need to talk to someone – wait for me at the Entrance, OK? The thing is… well, you'll see. Please wait for me ok?" we were a few feet from Kirishima san that was looking at us with suspicious eyes.

"Ok." He nodded and got into the open elevator.

I yawned as I sat beside Kirishima. "I don't wanna talk about it here, where so many people can hear us." He sighed and then got up. I followed him to a closed door, which he opened. It was a kitchen.

"What?" I closed the door behind me, and after I cleaned it with my hands, I sat on the counter.

"I don't trust you." He said.

_Great._

_Such a good start._


	7. Chapter 7

Because yesterday I had a huge final, today I'd written a longer-than-usual chapter ;) hope you guys'll like it, and don't forget to review! ;)

Chapter 7

"You're too blunt to be Japanese." I snickered.

He rolled his eye. "You're stalling me."

"You'll get to Hiyo in a couple of minutes," I promised. "Don't be so stingy, will ya?"

His eyes widen. "How do you know Hiyo?"

I took a deep breath and repeated my usual speech. "First of all, I want you to know that I'm not a stalker, and I'm not blackmailing you, understood?"

He looked at me with his eyebrow flying high on his forehead.

For a long moment I was memorized with his hair – _he has such a cool hair…_

Somehow, I snapped out of it. "Yokozawa loves you – and he even_ said _it to you! But, of course, it's embarrassing to him – " stupid Japanese people and their embarrassment of anything and everything " – and, well, you need to be clearer with your intentions toward him. Just like how you proposed him – you need to say stuff as clearly as possible, 'cause he thinks you're just joking." He blinked at me.

Yup, a common reaction, that is.

"He cares a lot about Hiyo too, and you know it. You entrust him with her! And that means a lot – so… if you want him, just say it. Clearly, without a teasing or a joking tone in your voice and without a joking glint in your eyes. Remember that proposal you made – just like then. His heart beat so fast when he looked at your face back then – hell, he was blushing like crazy! All because for once in your life you were serious with him and told him what you want without covering it with sarcasm or a joking tone, just so you won't be embarrassed. Trust me, it's way better to be embarrassed than not to be with Yokozawa all because you're a _coward_."

He crossed his hands on his chest. "So what should I do?" he asked quietly. _Finally._

"Do what I told you – say your intentions as clearly as possible, so he'd understand you're not joking. Tell him to move in with you, for God's sake – this time, for real. Be a real man – for his sake. Oh – and you don't have any reason to get jealous, not over Takano san nor about anyone else – cause, well…" a stupid smile came on my face. "He only has eyes for you."

The door flew open and Mino san was behind it. He was breathing hard_. Looks like he ran a little, _I thought to myself. "Here you are." He said with the eternal smile. "Kisa's looking for you."_ Oh he was talking to me? For a moment I thought there was something going on between Kirishima san and Mino san._

_Man, a love tringle between these three… yum._

"You understand now?" I asked Kirishima san as I hopped from the counter and lost my balance. Mino san and Kirishima san held me for a moment (they saved me from falling on my face) and then let me go.

"Yes." He took a deep breath. "Thank you." He bowed his head. "And... I'm sorry." He deepened his bow. "For speaking so rudely before."

"It's ok, you may get up now." I promised him with a laugh. "You were just protecting the one you love. If you won't keep doing it in the future, I swear I'll kick your butt! So watch over him and Hiyo, ok? Be a happy family." I winked, and he gave me a brilliant smile.

I was dazed for a moment there, until Mino tapped on my shoulder. "Good work, Kirishima san. And good luck." I winked at him again as Mino san and I got out of the kitchen and made our way to the elevator.

"How's your hand?" Mino san asked. I brought it up and we both saw a blueish-reddish mark on my knuckles. "Put some ice on it when you get home."

I sighed. "yep." I needed to think about what to say to Kou, and then what to say to Richan…

_This will be a long conversation_, I thought to myself. But it was so _fun_ helping your favorite people!

_Feels like I really have a purpose in this world_, I thought to myself.

"Where are you from, Menahemo san?" Mino san suddenly asked.

I smiled when the doors of the elevator opened. "From a place in which you call people their given names without any title," I said. "Even teachers – although you still call Docs and Professors their Surname." He was shocked, but he still kept the smile on his face.

"It's a lovely place," I said. "It's sunny almost all the year, but there're two weeks or so once a year in which - if we're lucky enough - there are some places with snow. From where I live I can see the sea, and it's calming me." The doors opened and we got out of the elevator. "If I'm going anywhere and then comeback, as soon as I see the sea I know I'm home." A soft smile spread on my face.

"Sounds like a great place to me." Mino san said warmly.

"Japanese people will find it… unsettling." I settled on a word as we saw Kisa san near the main desk. "Some of us talk loudly; some of us have no manners. Some of us curse every other sentence… including me." I chuckled for a moment. "But, we'll help immediately if someone we see is in need, and we'll protect our people, no matter what."

"You sure made me wait here." Kisa san huffed with his hands crossed on his chest. Man, he was so thin and delicate! It was hard to believe how sexy he was with Kou in bed…

_Mental nosebleed!_

"Sorry, sorry. Don't worry – we'll see him soon. Call him and tell him we're gonna see him."

"I already texted him." He said as the three of us got out of Marakawa.

"It's better if you'll call him." I leaned forward. "He likes to hear your voice." Kisa san's face was crimson red. I laughed.

"Oi!" the tree of us turned around to see Isaka san and Asahina san leaning on a shiny, black car. I looked at them for a moment, and then came forward.

"Isaka san!" I said with a smile as I got even closer till we were one feet apart. "Work on your self-esteem. This guy's" I pointed Asahina san with my thumb. "Is the only one, and you know it's the same for him, too. So stop being so damn insecure and just… let all of your worries go!" I smiled at him, and then turned to Asahina. "Another thing I forgot to say to you," I said. "Wait, before that – you guys are living together, right?" I made sure my voice was very low. Asahina nodded his head. "Don't hold back even for a second if you're inside your home." I winked at him. "And you _do _know what I mean." His eyes widened, and Isaka san's smile was shining like a freaking star.

"Nice said, buddy!" he said happily. "Asahina, let's go!"

"Thanks for the hard work!" I waved at them as they drove away. _Hope that'll get the two of them to have some lovey-dovey time…_

"Ready?" Mino san asked.

"you're coming with us?" _hasn't he gone home yet?_

"I need to go to the book store as well." He explained.

"Kisa san," I turned to him as we made our way to the train. "His shift ends at ten, Right?" Kisa san nodded, a bit shocked. We had fifty minutes. "Let's hurry."

We got there on 9:37 pm. "Come," Kisa san said. As we entered the shop I was awestruck. I've never seen a bookstore_ that_ big.

_Awesome._

I followed Kisa san to the shogo manga section, and there stood…

_Oh God!_

_He's sparkling!_

Yukina was so damn cute and pretty – no wonder Kisa fell for his face!

I went to the shogo manga books that were in display, and looked at them. They were all brand new. There was a couple on one of the covers – a girl and a boy. The girl averted from the bot's eyes. I flipped the book just to find at the back cover the girl looking at the boy when he wasn't looking.

"Hello!" I heard Yukina san's voice. "How can I help you?" it was pretty late, so there weren't much people in the store.

I smiled softly. "Love really is strange." I said. I only knew Yukina's monologes, but that was enough, 'cause that was exactly what I needed right then and there. He looked at me with big, smiling eyes. "it makes you seem pathetic, depresses you, makes you worry… you come off totally lame, like an idiot… and yet, even so… there's still this person who looks at you in that kind of state, love in his eyes, and says he doesn't hate it." I looked up at his half-shocked-half-soft expression, and smiled happily. "That thought alone makes you so happy*."

He looked at me and didn't even blink as he asked. "What are you saying…?"

My smile got even bigger. "I'm talking about you…" I made sure my voice was low and quite. "And Kisa san." His face turned completely red.

"H – How – "

"Kisa san!" I waved him although he was just a meter from us, eavesdropping. "Tell Yukina san how we know each other."

Kisa san came out, looking on the floor. "She's from my work."

"Hey! You said we were friends!" I complained with a pout.

"Yeah yeah," Kisa san rolled his eyes, just as my phone started to play: "don't mind us we're just spilling our guts – "

"Hello?" I answered.

"If you won't be here in half an hour I'm not gonna stop myself." It was Takano san.

"If you'll excuse me for a second…" I asked Yukina and Kisa, just before I ran to the entrance of the shop.

"I have some things to attend to first – give me an hour!" I negoshiated with a horny Takano san.

"I can't!"

"You and your half assed promises!" I was fuming. "Why the fuck can't you keep your word?!"

"What?! Why can't _you_ talk to him already?!" he retorted.

"Cause I have some other things to do except from talking to him!"

"Like what?!" he demanded.

"Who are you?! My mother?!" like hell I was gonna tell him with that attitude.

"Get here – you have thirty minutes." he hung up.

"What?!" I kicked a wall. "God dammit!" I took a deep breath and ran into the store. When I saw Mino san I put my hand toward him. "May I have Onodera san's number?" I asked him.

He looked confused, but he still smiled. "Why do you need that?"

"Cause he's about to be eaten." Although he didn't understand a thing, he gave me his phone. A few seconds later, I was dialing 'Onodera-kun'.

"Hello?" he answered. He sounded… distress.

"Listen, just do as I say - get your ass out of there and go to my place – your key should fit there. I need to talk to you about him, but he won't let me. Hurry!"

"Who is this?" I heard Takano san's voice.

"Now!" I heard rustling, a door open, keys… _fallen_ keys. _Shit._

"What – is Menahemo on the phone?" Takano san sounded far away.

"Takano san, let me go!" Richan begged. I face palmed myself. Great. Once again, Richan's about to be half-raped. He need to understand and except his feelings before Takano san ravished him over and over!

_Stupid Takano san!_

"Get the keys!" I almost yelled at the middle of the store. I wanted to bang my head in a wall.

Huffing, short, shallowed breaths…

"Takano san, let me down!" Richan pleaded.

_And the battle's over. Takano san won again._

"You have twenty five minutes, Menahemo." I saw red as he hung up on me again. I banged my head in a book shelf and sighed with my eyes closed.

"What happened?" Mino san asked.

"Thank you." I pulled myself together and smiled at him as I gave him his phone back. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye…" I was running to Kisa san and Yukina san.

"I'm so sorry." I was out of breath when I got to them. They both looked at me, confused. _Three – no,_ four_ couples in one day is too much, even for me_, I thought, depressed. "I have to go. Yukina san, will you let me talk to you tomorrow?" I wanted to burst into tears right then and there. I wanted to hit Takano – Richan needed a few _session_ of conversation, not just one! And he… he…

"Yeah – is everything alright?" Yukina asked, worried.

"Someone is pissing me off," I sighed. "well, thanks. Bye, good work!" I yelled it as I ran. I banged into Mino san at the Entrance. "Where's a station to the *****?" I asked very fast.

"Come." We both ran to the station, just like the day before, and just like then, we took the train at the last minute. I sank in an available chair, exhausted. "What'd happened?" he asked after he caught his breath.

"I'm so sorry I dragged you here." I apologized. He smiled.

"It's ok." He promised.

"It's not." I buried my face in my hands. "This guy… he's the worst! I asked him a little thing, just once, and even that he can't do!"

"Your boyfriend?" that made me laugh.

"No, no." I shook my head. "Takano san. Apparently, we're neighbors." Mino san was kinda shocked – his smile flattered a bit, but then…

It came with double the brilliance.

000OOO000

*From Kou's 2nd Volume


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mino san smile never faltered for even a second. I didn't think about it – my hand reached by its own mind to stroke his cheek. He froze, but the smile was still on.

"What had made you to be so… broken?" I whispered. It was quite in the train – we were among the few passengers that were there, and almost everyone was half asleep. "It's so dark in your heart… like you've suffered till no end… and you're still suffering." My fingers kept stroking his face lightly, and the words I spoke were out of my heart, and I let them out because of my tiredness, I think. "It's hard – but… you have to except that life isn't perfect. Don't just smile so other people's day will be brighter – smile so _your_ day will shine with an illuminating light, a light so bright that your eyes will close out of sheer happiness, and not from those hurtful, consuming feelings that swallow you whole without any escape. Fight it. The best way to fight the darkness in you is to ignite a tiny candle. It should do the job." I blinked as I let go of his cheek.

It was the first time I saw Mino san's eyes – they were navy-blue. And those eyes stared at me with clear shock.

"h – How do you know…?" he asked as he examined me.

I laughed darkly, tiredly. "It takes one to know one." Was my response.

"You also smile a lot." He nodded as in confirmation.

"Cause I'm truly happy with you guys. Because my soul is lighter with you around." I sighed. "I really love you guys. You are the candle within me. Cause almost everything else just _suck."_

"what'd happen to you?" he asked.

"back at you." I stared at him, and a bashful look came on his face.

"My parents divorced when I was little. My first memories are their fights. I don't want anyone to know what it feels like when your world crumbles before your eyes. I lived with my grandmother till I was 18, and then got into the University and then in here." He sighed. "That's my story. And yours?"

I laughed darkly. "Divorced parents? Check. A teenage little brother with tantrums that makes our mother cry? Check. A father-phone? Check. People hate me? Check."

"People don't hate you." He contradicted me. "We all in Emerald – "

"You're special." I smiled at him. "Those chicks from the other day – those are the people who hate me. I'm not… ordinary." The train stopped. _The next station is mine_. "I think differently, act differently from others. It's troublesome for most people."

"You're special – it's good." Mino san smiled.

"Nah – I'm just retarded." I laughed as I got up. "wanna come for a dinner? It sucks to eat alone."

"o – Ok." He got up as well.

"Where do you live?" I asked him.

"not too far from the next station – 8 minutes by foot."

"Same as I." I smiled as the train stopped and we got off of it.

_I came here because I needed to talk to Richan, but... I can't come up with anything. Takano san pushed me into a corner that I don't know how to come out of._

We walked to the house, talking about work, and we got in the elevator. "Hope you like cheese." I said.

"anything's OK." He promised with a soft smile.

"You don't need to smile around me. Be moody, be angry, be depressed – just let yourself _be_, ok? Don't chock your true self just for my sake."

We got out of the elevator and I came to a stop in front of Takano san's apartment. I sighed and went rapidly to my apartment. I opened the door and let Mino san in before I took a piece of paper and wrote on it the time (I had 7 minute before the deadline Takano-shit gave me) and "Enjoy yourself." I ran to Takano sans door and slipped the paper in the mail box before I returned to my apartment and closed the door.

"Well, let's eat." I said as I kicked my shoes off and got into the kitchen.

Half an hour later we were both satisfied and full. "wanna watch a movie?" I suggested.

"It's ok?"

I snorted. "Of course it is – or else I wouldn't have suggested it."

He smiled. "Well, yeah. I'll be happy too"

"Pick the movie – will you excuse me, I have to take care of something…" I was about to _die_ with my bra. It was so hot and tight!

He nodded as he turned on the TV. "go ahead."

I went into my room and took off my clothes, and put instead a baggy T-shirt and a pair of boy's boxers. I came back in the living room, a little embarrassed. "Sorry, I was chocking in that outfit. Want a change of clothe too? I think these are in your size." I pointed at my shirt.

"No, it's OK. How about a horror movie?" he asked.

"Why not? I want to laugh a little."

I fell asleep in the middle of the movie. When I woke up I found Mino on the floor, half a meter from me. "Mino san, Wake up." I shook him till he woke up. He yawned and then just looked at me with a tired tiny smile.

"sorry – I guess we fell asleep."

"yeah – it's still early so you can go to your home to bath and to change clothes."

He got up and starched. "thanks for everything."

"ya know what? Stay for breakfast at least."

"I don't want to – "

"Silence – just sit down." He walked groggily to the chair and plopped on it as I made for both of us some instant coffee and sandwiches with cream cheese and tomato.

"You eat a lot of cheese." He commented.

"Don't like it, don't eat it." Was my only response. When we finished eating Mino san went to his house, and I took a quick shower and dressed to work. It was hot just as yesterday, so I put on a skirt that got up to my knee and a blue blouse. I brushed my hair before I made a braid that circled my head and then pined what was needed to be pinned.

I got everything I needed, put a white pair of doll shoes on and I was out of my house.

OO0o0OOO

I got to Marakawa way too early – there was no one in the office except from a few dudes that were at the end of their cycle. I sat on my chair and started to see the manuescripts. Wonder when I'll finish this shit… I thought to myself.

Time flew, and everyone got in the office. Kisa san looked happier than ever – his face beamed happiness.

"Looks like someone had a good night." I winked at him, and he blushed. It was a wonder he could stand strait. I squealed inside.

"Speaking of which – what's going on with your work Menahemo? I though it'll be done by yesterday!"

"When it'll be done' you'll know about it – end of story." I said quietly. We weren't talking about the manuescripts.

"What is this half assed behavior?" I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Says a man without a word." I mumbled.

"Excuse me?!" he yelled. Everyone looked up from their work to see what'll be my retort.

"Nothing, Takano say. Let's just go back to work." I sighed.

"From now on, you're the coordinator!" Takano san announced. Richan looked like he was about to die from happiness.

"The one that talks to the printing? No probs." I said.

"Then call them right now and set us a date." He was so sure of himself...

"In a minute. Richan, may I see your colander?" I asked. He gave it to me and I went down to last January. _Hm… the cycle itself takes two weeks, more or less. The mangaka's are usually late by a day or two, and they need four days to print the whole stuff._

_That means that we need three weeks minuse a day or two._

The date was 3 of Septemer.

"What's the number?" I asked Richan. He dialed it for me.

"*** printing, Ahoyamada's speaking. How can I help you?" a deep male voice answered. _Sweet._

"Hello, it's Menahemo san from Marakawa shoten. Thanks for working with us." I sat back in my chair with the calendar in my hands. "I'm from Emerald, and from today I'm the coordinator." Kisa san buried his face in his hands. Everyone expressions screamed at me '_don't say to him that you're a newbie! He'll eat you alive!'_

_Like fuck he will._

"Thank you for working with us. Well, let's see… Marakawa needs to be out at the 2nd of October… "

"At the third." I corrected him.

"Oh, yes." _Nice trick, buddy_. "Well, I say you'll get the scripts for us at the twenty of September, Miss – "

"What?!" my shriek got everyone jumping in their sits. "Are you _mocking_ me?! Who do you think I work for! Its Marakawa shoten, Sir! And because of this, your offer doesn't only offend _me - _it offends every member of Marakawa shoten!"

"I – I'm sorry, I – I didn't mean to offend you." That was the Japanese weak point – their pride. "wh – what do you say about the 25?"

"Don't make me laugh, Sir! After the way you've offended me, I'll take the last day of October!"

"But – but it's not possible!" _you need four days, buddy._

"Then, what's possible, then?" a quirked an eyebrow at the air.

"m-maybe the 27… but I can't – " _He got himself 6 days._

_Let's give him five with a little pressure_. "9 pm on the 28." I said.

"But - but miss – "

"It gives you enough time." I concluded. "The 28 then. At 9 pm all the manuscripts will be on your desk. Thank you so very much, Sir. It's a pleasure to do business with you. Bye bye…" and I hung up. The phone rang seconds later.

"Mino san, say I'm out – and don't take a minute less than 9 pm on the 28!" I said.

They all looked at me with shock, but Mino san picked up. "I'm sorry, but she's out." He said, and then stifled a chuckled with a fake cough. "Yes, yes… yes. I understand. Yes. Bye bye."

"What did he say?" Takano san asked, interested.

Mino san busted out laughing. "That he won't talk to her again and that she almost gave him a heart attack… she's a genius." Kisa san high-fived me.

"A bargainer from birth." I winked at them before I crushed on my desk. "Now let me sleep for a bit…"

"No way!" Takano san yelled.

"God!" I plopped on my chair. "whatever! Give me a BL manga then, cause I gonna burst – I haven't read manga in three days!" that got him to shut up.

"Search the shelves." Hatori san suggested as he pointed at the cabinet that was full with our books. A quick check made me realize I already read all the volumes that were there.

"Shit – I read it all. Oh well…" I got a smut yaoi one, went back to my chair and started reading it.

Nothing but good sex between two sexy Bishis to make me feel better….

"You can see in other cabinets, ya know." Kisa san said and pointed at a wall full of books.

My eyes beamed with happiness

"Great idea." I said as I got up and put my book down. "To the Homo section!" I announced and ran off.

OOO0o0OOO

I washed my face with cold water at the girls' restroom. It was only 1 pm and I've heard 6 conversations about me in Emerald and about some chicks that were about to make a move on someone from Emerald.

_I need to hurry up and get the hell out of here as soon as possible,_ It was my only conclusion. The only thing they needed is another matter for a fight with their mates. _And it's not like I'm a great help or anything… Takano san did nothing with my info (he completely ignored it!), and Mino san's not one of my targets. Well, I guess I'll just get close to Misaki and start to help him – maybe I'll ask Isaka san to transfer to his office… but I need to talk to Hatori san first._

I got back to Emerald, and the 7 th conversation came in no time.

"I'm gonna ask Takano and Hatori san to the Goakon." My pen broke, and my hand was covered in ink.

"Menahemo san, are you ok?" Mino san asked. I didn't look up from my dirty hand. _It's my fault. It's all my fault._

"oi, what's going on?" Takano san asked as a traitor tear fell on my dirty palm.

"s – Sorry. It's my entire fault. I – I'll go clean it." And with that I ran off to the toilet. I washed my hand till it was pink and sore, and then I washed my face with some cold water. "A week." I promised myself out load. _In a week I'll get the hell out of here._

_Yes, that's what I should do._

But, as I got out of the restroom, Richan san was standing right in front of me. "They sent me over here to check if you're ok…" he said.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, sorry about that."

He was a bit confused. "Why are you so upset about those women? H-have you set eyes on someone n Emerald…?" he looked terrified. That got me half laughing half crying.

"Like hell." I almost barked. "You gave this place two weeks, Richan," I sighed as we made our way to the office. "I'm giving it only one." And with that I got into the office and continue my work.

"But… why?" I was kinda shocked he continued the conversation with the Emerald crew around.

"Because I'm causing trouble." I said as I flipped a page in a manuscript. "End of discussion."

"But – "

"Nothing. Go back to work, Oda Ritsu san." I looked up from the script to see his shocked face. "shigoto, shigoto…" I murmured.

"What had just – " Mino san asked.

"Don't pay any attention to me." I smiled at him. "Don't let me get in your way – just do your work." I asked gently.

"You sound like a nicer version of Takano san," Kisa san commented.

I looked at Takano san's shoes that rested on his desk. "See the tips of his shoes?" I asked Kisa san. He nodded, confused. "I'm not quite there, yet."

"What – such humble person!" Kisa san smiled, and Richan nodded his head with enthusiasm.

"Not at all," I murmured.

"Takano san!" it was the same voice from before. I didn't lift my gaze as the chick got closer. "Hatori san! Want to go to a goukon tonight?"

"No thank you." It was an immediate answer from both of them.

"But why?" she whined.

"Who's gonna be there?" I asked as I looked up. Shit, it's one of the girls from yesterday. Oh well. If Misaki or anyone else I need to talk to is going to be there, I'll go too.

"Some boys, me, and a lot of people you don't know." I looked at her for a long moment.

"Names."

She was angry. "You're not invited, little _baby_!" yep, I was seventeen years old, and I looked like I was 23, 24 at most. She was 30 and desperate.

I laughed. "How shameful – a little kid is sitting in a chair you're dying to sit in." she blushed.

"Have you no shame?!" she asked, all red.

"No ma'am, I don't have shame and I don't have pride." I winked at her. "So, I'll appreciate it if you'll try to find yourself a husband in some other department, cause we are actually _working_ here, ya know. That's why we get paid."

"h – How rude!"

"That's my name." I winked at her. "Rude Mehanemo. It's nice to meet you, _obasan_."

"who do you think you are, little shit?" she came to me.

"a nobody that puts another nobody in her place." She slapped me. Hard. I stared at her. "happy now?" I asked.

"very." She smiled evily before she stormed out of there. "you're welcome." I said as I got back to the manuscript. I felt the guys' eyes on me, and my pulse in my cheek.

"And why should I thank you?" Takano san asked.

"I wasn't talking to you, Saga."

"Saga?" Mino san asked.

"Don't ask, and go back to work." I said and switched to another position in my chair.

"why did you let her slap you?"

"so she'll get her revenge now instead of later. Women resent badly. I swear to God – if I'd been born a man, I'd be gay. Women are just crazy shit with boobs and womb."

"you speak pretty badly about yourself – you're a women too." Hatori san said.

"And the only thing that's good in it is that I have DD boobs." Some of them blushed. I laughed. "go back to work, guys. We need to finish this before the cycle begins."

OOO0o0OOO

It was 7pm and I was about to eat Mino san's head off. "I gonna grab a bite."

"You always eat!" Takano san complained.

"Yeah – they call me _human_." I got up from my chair. "I was about to offer to buy something for you too, but apparently – "

"I'll go with you." Richan said.

"You're more than welcome." I said with a big smile.

When we were at the elevator he asked. "How do you know our story? About Saga and… Oda…"

"It's a secret, sweety." I said. "I need to talk to you – but tomorrow, 'cause tonight I have something to do. You and I are going to have a _long_ chat." I yawned as we got out of the elevator. "Oh, and it doesn't matter when, you're welcome to come to my apartment to talk anytime and about anything. Your keys should fit in – it looks like all the keys are the same."

He was shocked. "How do you – "

"Just a hunch."

"Ok…"

"Where can we eat some decent food?" I asked him. "I haven't eaten a proper meal since I came to Japan!" I was living on caffee food and sandwiches for 3 days!

He took me to a restaurant that was half a minute from the company. He ordered some pretty odd stuff, and asked them for a take away.

"Thank you." He whispered. "With that woman there… I thought I was gonna die."

"It's ok, Richan." I promised him. "You're like my little brother." I smiled at him brightly.

"So... why do you want to leave? I know it's stressful and Takano san's asking for a lot, But – "

"Cause there are some other people that I want to help, and I don't want to be with you for too long, cause then women will start clinging to you, and it will be a total disaster!"

"Why do you say that…?"

"There are some more couples than just you and Takano san in Marakawa." I said. He looked shocked.

"Not inside the office, but outside as well."

"Oh."

"Did he fuck you too hard yesterday?" I asked him bluntly.

He was crimson red, but stuttered - "we didn't do it." I looked at him with huge eyes.

"You WHAT?!"

"We… he just let me go." It was a quite murmur.

"r- Really?"

He nodded.

"Richan, I'm staying!" I said. "You need my protection from the man-eating-Takano-san!" he looked confused, but didn't say anything but.

"I'm glad." I couldn't help it – I hugged the living daylight out of him – just for a second, but still.

OOO0o0OOO

"Shi-ra-chan!" Isaka san voice made me look up from the manuscript. I already finished 2 piles – there are two more though…

I yawn. "What, Isaka san?"

"Chibi tan – you're helping him, right?" that got everyone to look up from their work.

"Not yet. It's a bit more difficult than your case." I yawned again. "I'm beat. Isaka san, if you don't mind..." I got a piece of paper and scribbled on it fast. "DO it." I winked at him. He took it, read it, and stared at me. The tips of his ears were red.

"I'm too tired to explain – just do it." The note said 'jump on Asahina tonight' – clear mission, clear propose, and a clear deed.

"If you can't work, go home!" Takano was angry.

"I need to finish two more piles!" I protested.

"Finish it tomorrow!"

"You're pissing me off," I commented.

"Back at you." He said.

"Such good friends." Isaka san smiled. "Well, I'll be living now – I have another meeting – I'm beat." He yawned. "good luck with Chibi tan, Shira chan."

"good luck with your mission, Isaka san." He just walked away, but I knew he was blushing. I snickered to myself. "do your best!" I called after him.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Minna! Good luck with finals! I have them too, so I know how stress we have, so I thank you for reading this story. But please, do leave a comment so I'll know you do read this story… thank you :)

Chapter 9

"Thank you, Shira san." Yukina smiled at me, and I was dazed again. It was the most difficult conversation I ever had. "Now I'll cherish Kisa san even more." I swear to God, I don't remember_ anything_ I said to him.

"Be happy together, and know that he loves you more than anything – don't let him go even if he insists, just because of his lack in self-confidence. Build it together, and tell him you love him."

"will do." His smile dazzled me again.

I blinked. "Kisa san!" I called him.

"Finally." The cute man came to the bedroom from the living room.

"I'll fucking kill you if you let this guy go." I threatened Kisa san. "He loves you. And you love him. He's a very special man, and for him, there's a need for even _more_ specialty. And _you'_re this specialty, Kisa san." I smiled at him. "You look better than I do, you have a sweet, caring soul, you're easily embarrassed and no one will love Yukina san more than you do. So have some confidence!" I got up from the bed. "Have fun kids." I winked at them. "And be happy together." They both escorted me to the door and I took my leave.

OOO0o0OOO

"Misaki san!" I called him happily the following morning. He looked beat. "It's only 10 am, why are you so ragged?" I asked him happily.

"My landlord." He answered. Oh… I guess it's 'ksu-Usagi's fault/ baka usagi's fault…'

"I get that. Don't be so angry with him – he loves you, and you love him too, don't you?" he became a living tomato in seconds. "Listen, if you'll ever want to talk about anything at all, you're more than welcome to my house. Give me your phone." I put in my number in it and dialed, so I'll have his number too. "I live at ****, 12th floor, 1203 is my apartment. You're welcome anytime." I winked at him.

"Am I welcomed as well?" Isaka san asked. He was at the entrance too, with Asahina san. _When did they come_? I asked myself.

"You both are." I smiled at him and Asahina. "But it's not a stay-all-you-want thing. It's a talk-and-get-the-hell-out thing, Isaka san. At least for you, that is."

"You're a meanie!" he complained, but Asahina san's lips twitched to a tiny smile. I laughed.

"That's right. Well, don't you have a meeting to go to or something…?"

"Oh, I have to talk to you about your work." I froze. _What now? _"Do you wanna sign up with an author right now, or do you want to wait a bit more?"  
"I want to wait." I answered immediately. "I need to learn a lot more before I'll be with anyone." And I'll probably leave in a few weeks to see the Junjou guys, so…

He smiled. "Ok now. I'm going to see how many manga copies Takano san's gonna get out of the financials this time around." He laughed.

"Good luck." I smiled at him. "Oh, Asahina san, if I may?" I looked at him with big, innocent eyes.

"I'll go ahead, then." Isaka san said and went into Marakawa.

"I'll go too," Misaki said.

"TTYL!" I winked at him as he went off.

"What did you want, Miss Menahemo?"

"Please call me Shira, Asahina san." I asked him. "Well, what I wanted to ask was… how last night had gone?" his eyes became suspicious.

"Why do you ask?" I faced palmed myself.

"Listen, big guy. The lil' man that runs this company is head over heels for you. Cut him some slack and make him feel good once a day with a little lovey-dovey time, will ya?" I said it as bluntly as I could.

"I'm restraining myself – I'm afraid it'll hurt his work." He retorted.

I rolled my eyes. "It won't – ya know what? At least on the weekends ravish him completely till he won't be able to stand on his own two feet. How's that sound?" he looked at me wide eyed. "I guess it's a deal." I smiled at him as Takano san and Richan came to us.

"Don't corrupt Asahina san!" Takano san said.

"I'll think about it some more, Menahemo san." Asahina san snapped out of his daze.

"It's Shira, you big guy!" he bowed and went off to find his lover.

"Good luck with the meeting." I said to Takano san.

"Oh, you're gonna be there too." He said. "Come – it's starts in five minutes."

"To the warzone, then!" I announced happily, and Richan chuckled.

OOO0o0OOO

"How was the meeting?" Mino san asked with a smile as Takano san and I came in the office.

"I barely made it _alive_!" I said dramatically as I set on my chair. "They're crazy people! _Crazy_ I tell you!"

"We curse less than you do, Menahemo." Takano san pointed dryly.

"I said nothing about the non-stopping cusses." I said innocently. Kisa san laughed.

"Get to work, people!" Takano san said, and everyone did exactly that.

Half an hour later, I finally finished to look over those dammed manuscripts.

"I'm done!" I declared proudly.

"Finally! You only get older, Menahemo!" I rolled my eyes at Takano san's remark.

"I'm not getting older – I'm getting _hotter_." He raised an eyebrow. "It's 34 degrees outside!" I winked at him.

"Not funny."

"_Very_ funny."

"Hey, Shira chan, don't fight with your boss!" Kisa san said as he typed like a maniac on his laptop.

"We're not fighting." I said with a smile. "We're just teasing each other like the good pals we are. Isn't that right, Takano san?"

He didn't answer.

"See?" that got Mino san chuckling.

"Menahemo san," Kirishima's voice made me lift my gaze to meet his. "May I have a moment?"

"ye – "

"Do you even _work _here?!" Takano san was totally angry at me.

I just chuckled and went to Kirishima san. "What's up?" we walked to the kitchen _– looks like this is our usual conversation point,_ I thought to myself jokingly. After he closed the door, he explained it to me.

"Hiyo – she's… I don't even know why I'm here – I guess I need to hear a woman's advice."

"Listen – she's a teenager now – do you want me to talk to her, see what's going on..?"

"Will you?" his eyes brightened. He looked tired as hell.

"Of course. Ya wanna bring her to my place for a few hours tomorrow?"

"Yes, thank you." He bowed.

"It's nothing." I promised him with a smile. "You look like shit. The end of a cycle?"

"Something like that." He sighed.

"It'll be ok," I promised him. "Now – go to work." I winked at went off to my work. "I'm back!" I announced. "Missed me?"

"Like hell we did – now I want you to read all the shogo manga we have – not just BL!" Takano san's words made my blood turn cold.

I hated the traditional shogo manga.

"o – ok." I said quietly and got up to get the shit.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Nothing." I said without any emotions in my voice.

"You ok?" Mino san asked me after I came back with 19 shogo manga volumes.

"Yeah…" and with that, I started my reading.

OOO0o0OOO

"Richan, wanna come for a tea at my place?" I asked him when we went towards the elevator together. He nodded his head too enthusiastically.

"What's going on?" Takano san asked as he fell into step with us.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Takano san." I promised him. From that day on, Richan and I began what ended as 21 conversations to solve all of his problems. Apparently, all he needed was someone that'll listen to him.

But that's a story for another time.

I got up at the following morning on the floor, while RIchan slept on the couch. _That's odd..._

"Richan, get up." I woke him up, and we ate breakfast together – coffee and a sandwich with tuna. (Some crazy fish for breakfast, trust me).

"I'll go get change… thanks for yesterday." _He cried a lot yesterday,_ I thought to myself_. Poor guy._

"It's ok. You're welcome anytime to talk to me about anything." I promised him with a smile. When he went out I took a quick shower, dressed in a light green strapless dress and put my hair in a high, tight pony tail. I cleaned a bit the house cause Hiyo chan's gonna get there in the evening, and then I went out of the door with Takano san.

"G'Morning." He said. "Had a good chat yesterday?"

Richan's door burst open. "N – None of your business!" he said.

"Sorry, Taka-chi, but I'm not telling!"

"Don't call me that." Richan was downright laughing his ass off when he heard Takano san's new nickname.

"Sorry, Saga san." I winked at him.

"How the hell do you know about us?!" he demanded to know when the elevator doors opened and the Lady from the other day was there.

"Good morning!" she said with a smile. They answered as I opened my phone.

"Shit – I have no buttery. You have a cable for Galaxy?" I asked the guys.

"You'll find quite a few in the office," Takano san said. "Just ask someone."

"People hate me there." I said with a big smile. "So I guess I'll just have to – "

"No wonder – a young lady with no manners is something no one likes." The lady said. "Your husband will run away to another woman with that attitude."

_Ouch._

It struck a nerve.

I kept silent, trying very hard not to do something I'll regret on later, till we were out of the elevator. "I'll be off first." Good thing I wore doll shoes. I ran down to the station, but I had to wait a minute to the train – in which Takano san and Richan already got there. They hadn't seen me, but I could see them in the huge crowd_. Guess that –_

_Oh._

They weren't the only ones I recognized from there. I went to the tall guy with the dark beg, and got on the train with him. When the train took off I accidently bumped into him.

A pair of blue eyes were smiling at me. "You ok?"

"Yeah – I'm sorry about falling on you." I apologized with a bow. "I'm Shira Menahemo, and you?"

"Nowaki. Nice to meet you."

"You're a doctor, right?" I asked. He looked surprised, but nodded his head nonetheless. "My friend is one, too, so I know the protocol already." I pointed at his beg. He laughed. "You manage with your personal life? Sorry if I'm blunt or rude, but I had to ask."

"Oh, no, it's ok." He promised me. "Um… I think I'm doing fine with both. My partner also has a demanding job, so we understand each other."

"Don't pass each other by – ignite your love every chance you got. Tell him you love him every day, so you'll be on his mind even on days when you don't or can't see each other." He looked at me funnily.

"You said _him."_

I smiled. "Yep."

"What – "

"Be happy, Nowaki san. Be happy and make your partner happy. Cause life it's about love and being loved. Nothing else." I smiled at him when the train stopped.

"The next station is mine." I said. "I'll have to leave soon. I'm sure we'll meet again in the future – please do tell me next time how things are going with him." I winked before I made my way to the doors. I almost fell off the train when the doors opened, and I went to Marakawa shoten happy than ever.

"Good morning." I met Mino san in the elevator.

"Good morning." I answered with a bright smile.

"You look happy. Something good happened?" he asked with a very happy looking smile of his own.

"I met someone I know." I smiled at him. "It was fun talking to him."

"Oh." His smile turned into his usual one.

"I told you – it's ok not to smile from time to time. I won't cry if you look at me seriously, or frown at me."

He nodded his head. "I'll keep it in mind." He promised.

"Shira chan," Kisa san's voice welcomed us to the office. "Good morning. Can you please do me 20 copies of that?" he gave me one sheet of paper.

"Sure, no prob – "

"What was that?" Takano san demanded. "You just ran the hell off. I assure you your phone is not gonna die because it won't function a day."

I blinked at him. "I know that."

"You…" he sighed. "Never mind. Make me 50 copies of every page in this pile." He pointed at a huge pile of papers.

"Ok." I nodded my head and went to work.

"You looked like you were punched in the stomach with the lady's remark." Ricahn's quiet murmur made me look at him. He stood beside me, and gave me half of the huge pile Takano san asked me to made copies of. "Everything's alright?"

"Yeah." My voice was quite. "Don't worry about me." I asked him. I couldn't look him in the eye – instead I just looked at the printing machine and waited for Kisa san's papers to come out.

"Why not?"

"It's not in your nature to dig into other's business." I pointed out and he blushed a little. "I'm glad – it means that you care about me – even if it's just a little. It makes me really happy, Onodera san. I'm glad we had the chance to meet each other."

"w – Why did you call me Onodera?" he asked, clearly embarrassed. I looked at him in surprise.

"You _want_ me to call you Richan?"

He shrugged. "I don't mind…"

I smiled. "I wanna hug you, but I know it'll attract unwanted attention, so just so you know, I'm hugging you mentally."

He chuckled as I took all of Kisa san's copies and gave it to Richan, and took the huge pile from him at the same time. "Will you please give it to Kisa san?" I asked with a smile. "Richan?"

"y – yes." He smiled at me sheepishly and then went off.

"Hey, you!" _what now_, I thought to myself as I looked at the woman from the other day. It's just like in high school – some people think I owe them the air I breathe!

"What?" I answered bluntly as I fixed another page in the machine and made it make 50 copies of it.

"Don't think you're something special just because – "

"Don't worry – I'm nothing special." I reassured her. I didn't even look at her. I just kept my composure and played and angry song in my head.

"And don't even dare to come to the goukons – "

"I have no interest in these guys, trust me." The first 50 copies were ready. I put them on the floor with the original one on top, and fixed another page in the machine.

"So why did you want to come – "

"I don't owe you explanations, Miss, but I'll give that one to you so please, just leave me at peace – I thought someone I know was gonna go, so I thought about joining."

"Who?" she demanded to know.

_Like hell am I going to tell her that._

"No one you should be concerned about. Besides, you can't date him – he's way younger than you." Shit. She was mad.

"How do you _dare_ talk to me like that?!" she whispered evilly. "You look like you're a highschooler with that outfit!" I looked at her for the first time on that day – she wore a simple pencil skirt and a white blouse.

"Fine with me." I shrugged.

"No one that respects herself can go like this to her own workplace!"

"Well, I'm the first one, I guess." I said. Another 50 copies were done. I put them on the floor, and fixed the next page.

"wh – "

"Menahemo san," Mino san got to us, smiling all the while. "Can you please make me five copies of each page?" he gave me another pile.

"Sure – put it – shit." I accidently knocked down Takano sans pile, and paper sheets were scattered all over.

"Mino san," the lady said as I got down and quickly put the papers in order. "Do you want to come to a – "

"Please take these to Takano san." I put the pile in his hands, and added the 50 new copies on top of the old ones. "And come back for more." Mino san blushed, nodded and took off.

"What you did just now is called sexual harassment!" the Lady was fuming.

"What did I do?" I asked, puzzled.

"the 'come back for more' thing? It sound like – "

"oh, I got it." I turned to Mino that came back. "I didn't know that. Sorry 'bout that."

"'ts ok." He promised with a big smile, and then turned to the Lady. "Kiragi san, I think Shoji's calling for you." We turned around to see a young man looking at us.

"Good luck," I mumbled and I fixed another page. When she finally left, I sighed. "Hope you don't need those papers right away, because this's gonna take a while."

"I'm fine." He promised.

"Cool."

The rest of the day was completely boring – I preferred a math test than making thousands of copies to some papers.

The bright side was that I got to get home at 8 pm, and so did Kirishima san. We went to his house by his car, and then I met Hiyo-chan. A cute, lovely girl that looked so innocent I wanted to protect it.

"Hello, Hiyo chan." I smiled at her. "I'm Shira Menahemo. Nice to meet you."

She looked at me with a big smile. "p – dad said that you'll talk to me about girls' stuff. Nice to meet you too."

"Yeah. You wanna talk here or at my place? Whichever you want." I promised her.

"In my room. This way, Menahemo san."

"Please, call me Shira, Hiyo san." The last name shit was so damn annoying.

"Ok." We entered to her room – it was pink, with a bed, a dresser and a desk. It was nice and tidy.

"You've got a nice room." I said as she set on the bed and mentioned me with her hand to sit next to her.

Before I could open my moth, she said hurriedly: "Can you explain me about guys, and bras and condoms and sex and – "

Man, even _I_ turned red.

_I guess some things are not what they seem…_

OOO0o0OOO

Our little Hiyo-chan has grown so much… I'm so proud… XP


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Minna! I can't believe we're at Chapter 10! Yeyy!

Well, this is a very special chapter… and the one I smiled the most at.

Hope you guys'll like it, and please tell me what you thought about it in the comments :)

Chapter 10

"oh…" Hiyo looked at me with big eyes. I wanted to die. It was so damn embarrassing! "so that' how it is."

"yeah…" I made it clear that she needn't sleep with a guy till 1) she's completely inlove with him 2)she's 17 or older 3)the guy'll wear a condom_ and_ she'll be on the pill.

We had the whole sex talk – we even talked about her friends, her school and life in general.

I think we talked for over an hour…

She looked at me with a bright smile. "Thank you so much! But, [Ano].." she looked sheepish.

"what is it, Hiyo chan?"

"um… can you, ah, go with me someday to the mall to buy something?" she asked.

"like what?" I asked. There was no way I'll but her condoms – she needs to be atleast 17 to sleep with someone – _I thought we already went through this…_

"a… bra." She blushed.

_Oh, thank god_. "yeah, sure – I'd love to." I patted her head for a few moments. "Hiyo, you know you're very lucky, right?" she looked at me with big eyes. "You're dad's willing to give his body, mind and soul so you'd be happy, and Yokozawa san feels like you're his own daughter. You have two amazing dads that will do anything for you if you'll just say the word." I smiled at her.

"That's true…" she looked a little hesitant.

"Listen." She blinked at me. "I see my dad once a month or so. He's more like a distant relative than a father. And my mom's working really hard, so I don't get to see her much. You have two awesome dads – and even if your mother isn't in the picture, it's not such a big deal. Trust me, Yokozawa san's acting like a mother." We both laughed.

"But… I can't talk to them about the staff we just talked about." She scratched her knee.

"And that's why Kirishima san asked me to come here today. He does anything he can for you – and the things he can't do, he makes sure someone else will, in some other way."

She smiled happily. "I do have an amazing dad." She said proudly.

"You sure have." I messed he hair a bit, and she laughed.

"Yo – Yokozawa san's a great dad, too." My heart melted.

"He sure is, honey." I sighed as I got up. "let's go on Sunday to but these bras – how does it sounds?" I smiled at her.

"Thank you so much!" she got up too and was about to hug me, but she stopped herself midway.

I chuckled as I hugged the living daylight out of her. "I'm not Japanese – if you wanna hug me, you _have _to do it!" she giggled as I tickled her. When I let her go I looked her in the eye and said. "Listen – think of me like you sister, ok? You can tell me anything and call me whenever. Here's my cell number." I wrote it quickly on a piece of paper that was on her desk.

"Thank you very much, Shira chan."

I smiled. It was this kind of smiles that made me want to do this shit of a job in the first place.

"You're welcome, hun. Now, let's go and tell your father that you're not in the rebellious stage." I winked at her. We got into the kitchen, in which we found Kirishima san and Yokozawa san drinking beer. "All clear." I smiled at Kirishima san.

"Hiyo chan, how was the – " Kirishima san started to ask.

"Shira chan's awesome – thanks for inviting her over father." She hugged him.

"hiyo can," she turned around to look at me. "Why do you call your father 'father' instead of 'papa' 'pops' or whatever?"

She blushed and ran to me. I ducked when she signed me to, and whispered in my ear. "Friends told me it's embarrassing." I exhaled loudly.

"Listen here now – one of _my_ friends which is older than me by a month or so still calls his father 'papa' and his mother 'mama', ok? And if you want to change 'papa' call him something else, but not something as formal as 'father' – Kirishima san worked too hard to be called like that."

She thought about it for a long time.

I looked at Yokozawa san with a chuckle. "And you should call Yokozawa san 'Mom' or something." He turned red as Kirishima san laughed.

"OI! What are you saying!" Yokozawa san yelled at me.

"That Kirishima san needs to have some courage and put a ring on your finger for once and for all." The three of them looked at me wide eyed.

Yokozawa san looked like he wanted to kill me. "Like hell he will!"

"Oi, yokozawa san," Kirishima looked a bit hurt. "Don't you love me?" Yokozawa san blushed.

"Don't corner him, Kirishima san," I said as I leaned on the wall. "Just present him the fucking ring you've been carrying forever in your damn pocket." All the eyes were set on Kirishima san, which looked like he was busted. Which he _was_.

He slowly put his hand in his pocket and got out a ring box. He got up from his chair and sat on one knee in front of Yokozawa san.

Hiyo chan and I smiled and squealed quietly before Kirishima san said. "I love you. Will you be mine?" so simple, yet it said everything.

Kirishima san opened the lid of the box to expose tow matching rings. I couldn't help myself – I clapped happily as Kirishima got one of the rings out, and waited for Yokozawa san's answer.

_If he'll refuse, ill fucking kill him_, I thought to myself. Yokozawa san just looked at Kirishima san wide eyed.

_Looks like he doen't know what to say…_

"Say yes!" I whispered loudly enough so he'd hear me.

Yokozawa san looked at Hiyo chan. "is it ok with you, Hiyo chan?"

"I bought with Pa the rings!" she said happily.

"she agrees." Kirishima san said with a little smile. "And you? What's your answer? Will you be mine, forever?"

Yokozawa san looked only at Kirishima san as he answered quietly…

"Yes." Kirishima san's lips crushed on Yokozawa's and Hiyo chan and I clapped happily.

When they let go of one another Kirishima san put the ring on yokozawa san's finger, and Yokozawa san did the same thing to Kirishima san.

I was so happy I thought I was gonna _die_!

I patted Hiyo chan's head before she ran to both of them and hugged them together. They laughed as Kirishia san swinged her in his arms.

_One big happy family._

I silently walked away from the scene and went out of the house. I called a taxi and all the way to my apartment, I smiled like the stupid fangirl that I was.

_Man, I love those guys…_

_Please be happy together_, I thought to myself as I opened my apartment and turned on the lights.

I almost had a heart attack as I found Richan on my couch, his face red and tears flowing from his eyes freely.

"What had happened?" I asked him, all happiness long gone.

"T – Ta – " he burst into tears again.

_I guess it's time for round two_, I thought to myself as I went to his side and let him cry.


	11. Chapter 11

hey Minna!

congrats for all of you who finished school today - you have a 2 months vacation! yayy!

well, i haven't finished school yet.. :( i still have 3 more finals and 1 more test to do...

well, wish me and all of you which are still in school good luck ;)

and until then, i hope you guy'll like the new chapter - don't forget to tell me what you think in the comments :)

Chapter 11

_When will Takano san understand that he needs to actually _talk _to Richan? _I asked myself as I made copies of the thousandth page for that day. Ricahn's _still_ worried 'cause they're more like fuck-buddies than boyfriends, and Takano san's not clear enough with his intentions (cause really, all the times he said something about living together, he didn't pushed it so Richan'll understand he's _serious_…) _God, they need to overcome some damn obstacles before they'll live together._

But when they will…. I'm kinda worried they'll _kill _each other and Richan'll run away.

_I guess I'll have to talk to Takno san again…_

"Menahemo-san!" I almost collapsed from the sudden call. With my heart beating hard in my chest I turned around to see a very happy Kirishima san standing right behind to me.

"Someone's happy," I remarked with a smile.  
"Wonder why." He chuckled. "Listen… thanks for yesterday."

"It was nothing – you just needed a little push in the right direction." I winked at him. "How long have you been carrying this box anyway?" I asked nonchalantly as I fixed another page on the machine.

"A year or so." I chocked.

"_A w_h_at_?" I couldn't believe it – "you're so damn _slow_!"

He laughed. "I waited for the right moment."

I looked him dead in the eye with a dry look. "You sound like a chick." I said. He laughed at that – a real, laud laugh that got a few stares.

"Maybe." He said with a cunning look. "Oh, but thanks for talking to Hiyo. You really saved me." He patted my hair for a second. "She's right – you're like her sister. If you need something, just say the word. from now on, you're family."

"Should I call you papa?" I joked.

"It will embarrass you, wont it?" he teased.

"Nah, we both know I don't give a damn." He laughed again. I was glad we could laugh about it now.

"oi, Kirishima san, this is not your department!" One angry Takano san's on the go.

"Bye, Menahemo san," he said as he went to his department.

"Bye bye." I smiled at his back.

"Shira chan, can you help me?" Kisa san asked.

"In a few – I need to make two more – "

As I turned to face Kisa san, someone really familiar caught my eye.

_Shinobu…?_

_What's he doing here?_

I opened my moth but nothing came out of it.

_Not again!_

I took a deep breath.

_Looks like he's flirting_… he was talking to a girl that looked like she was in his age, more or less.

"Menahemo san," Hatori san came to me.

"Who's she?" I asked him right away.

"She's new." He shrugged. "A trainee like you, I suppose." I finished the copies.

"Thanks." I smiled at Hatori san. "Takano san – " I turned to my boss to tell him I'm having a little break.

"It'll cost you your lunch break." He said.

"It's worth it!" I put the papers on his table before I went to the girl - Shinobu was long gone.

"Hey." I smiled at her. "I'm Shira menahemo, a trainee. And you?"

"Aoi Aya*. Nice to meet you – I'm a trainee too." She smiled at me. She was a cute brunette and had green eyes and puffy cheeks, although she was very thin.

"And the guy you just talked to?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Shinobu? Oh, he's my boyfriend."

I blinked.

_Her WHAT?!_

"Oh, really? Since when?" I asked as if I _wasn't_ freaking out.

"A month or so." She said happily. "We're taking the same classes in the Uni. You're a Uni student too?"

I didn't know what to say – so I went for the positive answer. "…yeah." I finally answered. "Well, I have to go back. It was very nice to meet you, Aya chan." I bowed at her.

"Same here, Menahemo chan." She bowed and waved me off. As I turned around I wanted to puke.

_What the fuck was that?!_

"Take these to the financial department." Takano san gave me some documents.

I blinked. When did I… never mind. "To Yokozawa san?"

"Yep."

I automatically walked to the elevator.

_What…_

My thoughts were chaos.

When I saw Yokozawa san's hand a smile came on my face_. He's wearing his ring! _"These are for you." I put the documents in his arms. "And I have to go – Takano san's about to burst a vein open." I laughed and practically ran from there.

_I have to talk to miyagy,_ I decided after an hour or so. _There's no way Shinobu's got a girlfriend.. right?_

When I was on my way to the toilet (cause, you know, _I'm human_), I saw Mino san talking to this guy he mentioned before… Shoji, I think?

_Maybe_… a smile crept on my face. _Maybe they're together?_

I felt immediately better.

"Menahemo san," Mino somehow saw me. "Come here." He smiled as I made my way toward them. "this Is Shoji Kiyoko san – he's from the, eh…" he chuckled.

Shoji bowed with a big smile. He looked nice – big, brown eyes, slim figure and black hair. "Nice to meet you. I'm Shoji Kiyoko – I'm from the Hentai/Ecchi department." I laughed.

"It's nice to meet you too." I bowed, still laughing. "You're good friends?" they looked at each other… maybe _more_ than friends?

I squealed inside.

"We're childhood friends." Mino san said.

_Like Hatori and Chiaki, _I thought with a smile.

"Awesome. Well, if you'll excuse me," I bowed again and went off to the rest room.

When I got back out of there, I met Shinobu's supposed girlfriend – Aya, I think?

"Hey," I smiled at her.

"oh, hi." She smiled back. "I didn't ask – in which Uni are you – "

"M Uni." I said automatically.

"No way! We're from there, too!" she was excited. "As matter of fact, I'm going there right now – I have a lesson with Kamijo the devil."

"Mind if I'll go with you?" I asked with a smile_. I have to talk to miyagi, pronto._

"Oh, sure. What do you have now?" she asked.

"Professor Miyagi wanted to see me – only god knows why." I rolled my eyes, the lie rolling off of my tongue smoothly.

"I'll wait for you at the entrance." She promised.

"See you in a minute." I almost _ran_ to Emerald.

"Oi, Menahemo – " Takano san said.

"I'll give you half of my salary – but I need to go _now_." I said as I took my bag hurriedly.

"What'd happened?" He asked. He sounded a bit... worried.

"Something big." I said. Only Hatori san and Takano san were at the office. "Bye – good work – see you tomorrow – " and I was running to the elevator.

It opened and I got in, in which I found Shouji.

"Hey there." He smiled at me.

"Hey – you too smile a lot?" I laughed a big. "Japanese sure are nice people."

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"Israel."

He looked a bit lost.

"Middle east." He nodded his head s the doors opened. "see you – I have to go." I ran to Aya chan and we both went together to the train station.

Half an hour later I was at the Literature building in M Uni.

Man, it's a huge place…

"wanna escort me to Miygi's office?" I asked her.

"Sure." She smiled. It was on the second floor, four doors from the stairs. "here you go. Good luck." She gave me thumbs up before she went to her class.

"Thanks." I called after her.

Then, I took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a man's voice said,

And that's exactly what I did.

OOO0o0OOO

*Aoi=blue

Aya=color


	12. Chapter 12

Minna… I don't have to learn History again in my entire life! I'm so happy! : )

Well, here's a new chap to celebrate this awesome event;

Hope you guy'll like it, and don't forget to tell me what you think about it in the comments ;)

A/n – shoujo Ai – a Girl on Girl activities, like Shounen Ai, but with Girls. Yuri – the feminine version of Yaoi.

Chapter 12

The office was overflowing with books and scrolls everywhere, with two heavy desks.

Kamijo was there – god, he's so cute! – but Miyagi was nowhere to be seen.

"who are you?" Kamijo asked me bluntly.

"Miyagi's student. Don't you have a lesson now?" I asked innocently.

"yeah… but I haven't seen you before." He mentioned as he put in order some papers.

"I'm new here." I said with a smile. "I might be your student, too." He raised an eyebrow although he didn't look at me.

"well, Miyagi should be here soon – don't touch anything – sit on my chair and wait."  
"your chair's covered with books." I said.

"then put them aside." And he was out of the door.

I sighed. My room at home was a complete mess, and I needed to arrange someone else's stuff?

_Like hell._

I sat on the floor and read a book I found till the door opened – again, it wasn't Miyagi but…

"Nowaki san!" I smiled as I got up. He blinked.

"he – hey. What are you doing here?" he smiled at me as he came in and looked around.

"you just missed him. Well, I'm waiting for – " the door opened and the men in question came in. "this guy. Professor Miyagi, if I may have a moment?" Miyagi looked at me for a few seconds.

"You're not my student." He stated bluntly.

_No shit._

"no, but I'm working with Shinobu." He looked at me suspiciously.

"so what?"

"so what?!" I burst. They both jumped in surprise. "What the hell does it mean that you two broke up, uh?! A girlfriend – don't make me laugh! He loved you from day 1! So what the hell and the fuck is going on with you two?"

"I'll take my leave now…" Nowaki almost ran out of the office. Miyagi looked tired as he sat on his desk and got out of his pocket a pack of cigarettes.

"don't smoke – I'm asthmatic." I said automatically.

"How do you know about us?" he asked.

"Why did you break up?" I demanded to know.

"I asked first."

"Well, I'm a pissed off girl in PMS, and you don't see _me _bitching about it." He looked at me funnily before he exhaled.  
"I saw him with some girl a month ago. I understood I'm holding him back, so…"

"So what?!"

"So I wanted to break up. He didn't agree, so I had to say that it's the age gap and, well, that he should move on."

"He wouldn't accept such a fart as an excuse to break up." I said as I crossed my hand on my chest, thinking hard.

"He just left… and I haven't seen him since. But I heard he has a girlfriend." I wanted to knock my head in a freaking damn wall.

"you're so damn stupid I wanna die!" I almost screamed at him. "He did this to see if you'd come to him, you fucking idiot! He's tired of chasing you all the time! You are the seme – you need to court him! You need to make him feel loved and cherished! Even when you don't have time you need to at least give him a kiss on the forehead with a freaking good morning, or sleeping together! You're an ass, and you know it? you don't want to let him go – but you're doing it cause you're fucking _scared_! You're a _coward,_ Miyagi."

I took a deep breath as Miyagi's face was frozen with shock.

"If you won't go and get him back, you don't deserve him. He's done so much for you – he wants to be the perfect lover, but he has a freaking _idiot _as a partner! You need to show him love, you need to be strong for him, and you need to fucking move your freaking ass and go to his place a few times a week!"

He looked at me wide eyed for a long moment before he asked. "Did he talk to you – "

"God! You're pissing me off!" this time, I screamed. _Oopse_. "Do you want to get him back or not?!" I demanded to know.

He looked sad as he nodded his head. "Don't do me a favor!" I yelled at him. "Cause if you intend on letting him go again, forget it!"

"Ok, ok, I want him back. Happy?" he said tiredly.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Well, it's Friday, so I'll see him only on Sunday. Wait until then." I said and took a deep breath.

"wait – who – "

"when do you have a free period on Monday?" I turned around and bumped my elbow in a bookcase. "shit." I murmured.

"2 pm till 4 pm." He said. I looked up at him with a smile.

"I'll come then – wait for me in the office." I smiled at him when I got out of there.

_Finally._

Now… what the hell am I going to do with Shinobu?

OOO0o0OOO

I got to marakawa at 6 pm sharp. "What had happened?" Takano san asked as I set besides Mino san. Richan and Kisa san still were absent.

"A crisis had happened – but it's being taking care of." I sighed. "What do I need to do next?" I asked him.

"Go with Mino over the script." I looked at Mino in surprise.

"you already have a script?" I was shocked.

"She was quick this time." He smiled. I nodded my head as he showed me the script.

It was very normal – a shy girl that blushes when a boy touches her, but then he dumps her. She's going to cry to her friend… and then she's turning gay?!

"whou whou whou – wait!" I asked, quite shocked. "This is _shojo_ _AI_, not _shojo_!"

"You didn't read it till the end." Mino said.

"Not gonna – tell her it's gonna fail. No girl with need for guy X guy or a guy X girl is gonna read a _single page _about girl X girl." I said.

"How do you know that?" he tried to argue with me.

"Cause I'm a yaoi, shounen ai and shojo manga fan. And I'm _not_ gonna read a freaking damn page that involves Yuri activities!" I said angrily.

"she's right – tell the author to change it." Takano san said.

"But she was really enthusiastic about that…" Mino san said.

I sighed. "Give me that." I forcefully read the rest of the script. "It has potential… to be Ecchi." Takano san snorted. "Really – look at it." I threw him the manuscript. "If she'll add a bit more tongue in the first kiss, and will draw a bit of panties in the girl's scene, then it can be Ecchi and guys'll love it." Takano san nodded his head.

"Maybe. But it's not in our care anymore if – "

"Take this to shoji san." I said to Mino. "He'll tell you what to do."

"But..."

"Trust me, the author wants the manga to succeed. It's better have a transform now then fail in sales later when there's nothing to do about it anymore." I said. Mino san nodded his head and went to the Ecchi department.

"You're cranky." Takano san remarked.

"Someone pissed me off." I shrugged as I took a manga and started to read it.

"I'm gonna give you an author next month – " he declaired.

"no, please don't." he was surprised. "I – I need more time." I saw a vein in his forehead. "it's not a half assed behavior… I just really _can't_." I exhaled as Isaka san entered the office.

"Takano san! I need your help." He said.

"Isaka san, where's Asahina san?" I asked. He looked at me, confused. "At the office – " I got up.

"Be back – "

"You're _not _going _anywhere_!" Takano san roared. "I'm fed up with you going to places and not doing your job properly! If you'll go, you're fired!"

I looked at him dead in the eye. "fine. But fire me on Monday."

"I'm not – hey!" I ran to Isaka san's office – I took the stairs and ran till I got to his office. I knocked before I came in, and I found Asahina talking on the phone. He said without a voice that I'll wait, to I took a sit in front of him and stared at his desk in the meanwhile.

_Well, tomorrow I'll have to talk to Chiaki and Hatori san, and tell Misaki and Richan that we'll meet at my place. Wonder how I'll make money now…_

Isaka san opened the door. He was angry. "What the hell was _that_?" he demanded to know.

"I'm sorry for asking this, Isaka san, but can you please leave the two of us alone?" I asked after Asahina san hung up. "I need to talk to him about something very important."

"No – why are you quitting?" he pouted.

"Cause Takano san fired me?" it came out as a question.

"Fine! But, you won't be leaving marakawa – from now on, you're my personal helper!" he said with a smile.

I smiled at him. "Sorry, but no can do." He was surprised.

"Why?"

"Cause then I won't have time for those who needs me." I said.

"But we need you!" he pointed and Asahina and then on himself.

"True, but you're not the _only _ones." He set on his desk.

"So what do you want to do? You can't go back to emerald after Takano fired you.

"I can move to financial, maybe? I know someone." I winked.

"who?!"

"Yakozawa san. We have a history."

"If you do, I think it illegal." I laughed.

"Not _that _kind of history. I… helped him with something. Then… can I be under his guidance?" I asked.

He pouted. "Fine." He agreed. "From Monday you're on financial."

"Thank you – now… " I got up from the chair and dragged him to the door. "go for a walk." I pushed him out of the door and closed it in his stunned face.

"What do you want?" Asahina asked.

I looked at him dead in the eye, serious than ever. "If I recall correctly, you said that you can't let Isaka san go easily, not when he's yours, am I correct?" he nodded. I loved Asahina san – at least he cooperated with me to the fullest.

"so?"

"so?! So it's wrong!" ok, I had to calm down. I took a deep breathe. "Don't let him go, period. No matter what. Cling to him – _be_ selfish! Cause Isaka san's happiness is by your side. He won't be happy with anyone else but _you_." I said softly.

"but – "

"no buts – you're not letting him go, even if the ex-president himself tells you to. Are we clear?" I looked at him seriously. He thought about it for a bit.

And then, the crippiest thing had happened – Asahina_ smiled _at me. "Thank you. I guess that's exactly what I needed to hear."

"So you won't be doing anything stupid like leaving him for a freaking chick, right?" I asked, smiling.

"I won't." he promised.

"I'm counting on you." I patted his shoulder once. "Oh God, come in already!" I yelled out, and Isaka san burst through the door.

"I couldn't hear a thing!" he complained. "And when my turn will be?!"

"I told you – when I'll finish all of your employees. Be patient." I patted his head once. "well, I have one more day – and it'll be so tiring… see you in Monday." I winked at them, but before I went from the office I turned around to Asahina. "remember our deal of the weekend? – "

"It's on." He bowed at me. "I'll be taking care of it _throughout_."

I squealed a little.

"Have fun!" I waved and went out of the office. I practically _skipped _through the corridors till I got to emerald.

Everyone was staring at me with clear shock.

It took me a moment to understand I need to be sad cause Takano san fired me.

"I'll leave the office as Takano san said – from Tuesday – " I sat on my chair. Ricahn and Kisa san looked confused. "I'll be in financial."

"why?" Ricah asked.

"Takano san fired her." Hatori san answered in my name.

Richan looked a bit shocked – but it looked like Kisa san was already aware of it.

And they both didn't say a word.

It's so typical for the Japanese… not to say what you think or want… _I feel sorry for them_.

"Hatori san," I said. He looked up from his computer. "May I go with you to Chiaki san on Monday or Sunday?" he choked on air alone. "I need to talk to the both of you. And on the same accord," I turned to all of the office workers. "come to my house tonight – we'll have a drinking party." I winked at Kisa san.

OOO0o0OOO

We bought alcohol (mostly beers and sake) on our way to my place after work, and 5 handsome man and I were sitting on my living room's floor.

Richan was drunk half an hour after we started, Kisa san followed him soon after. Hatori san's face was red as a freaking tomato, and Takano san and Mino san weren't drunk at all.

"But why did you fire her, Takano san?!" Kisa san yelled as his head was on the coffee table. "She's helping me with my love life!"

"me too!" Richan said and then leashed out on Takano. "You fucking piece of shit, till someone is willing to solve the problems_ you _caused, you're taking them away?! Why…" and then he started to cry.

I sighed. I wasn't drunk at all – I was pretty… cubby, and it took a lot more than a couple of beers to get to me (I kept away from the sake, though). "Take him home, Takano san."

"Well, we'll take our leave." He got up and carried a weeping Ritsu out.

"bye bye." I smiled and waved them off.

"aren't you angry of Takano san?" Mino san asked, surprised. His smile was sloppy and he had a slight blush, but I knew he wasn't drunk.

"Nah – he's the coolest boss ever – it's me who's the worst employee ever." I laughed.

"but who's gonna be by my side when I have complains?" Kisa san asked.

"I'll be one floor underneath you – you're welcome anytime." I promised him.

"but then Mino san won't be able to look at you – " Mino banged his head. "Ouch! You know it's true! And I thought you two could be a very cute couple."

"Kisa san! Please don't interfere with my business!" Mino san asked.

I laughed. "don't worry, Kisa san – I think Mino san's like Yukina." Kisa san looked at me with big eyes, suddenly sober.

"no he's not."

"yeah, yeah, he doesn't sparkle like him – " I rolled my eyes.

"I don't mean that – I mean that, well, he was dating this cute girl from the horror department a year ago – "

"Why are you talking about my love life?!" Mino san complained.

"ask her to date you, for once and for all!" Hatori san surprised me. Mino san was red like Hatori san.

I rolled my eyes. "Leave the poor guy alone." I said to them as I took a sip of my 5th beer. Or was it 6th?

"I'll take kisa san home," Mino san said.

"I wanna sleep here!" Kisa san's speech was all wring, but you could understand what he wanted to say.

I laughed. "you'll miss me?"

"'course!" I patted his head.

"Let him stay – he's taken anyway, and he's not into me – so he won't rape me or vice versa. Shotacon's not my type." I winked at Mino san. He blinked and then took a shot of sake.

"let's have a sleep over!" kisa san called happily.

"Hatori's not staying here." I looked at hatori. "the only thing that's left is that Chiaki will get jealous – he's insecure as it is, so why pushing it?"

"how do you even know that?!" hatori san asked me…. Awed.

"I know you." I sighed. "we'll talk about it on Monday when I'll talk to him too." I promised. He nodded. "now go to him. Maybe you'll get some action." I winked. He nodded, all serious, and went out. "be careful!" I called after him.

I yawned. "you two are going to sleep here?"

"yessss!" Kisa san said happily.

"if you need to puke, the toilet's there." I pointed at the toilet and Kisa san nodded. "I'll go change." I went to my room and put on a big T-shirt and boy's boxers, and brought two more sets to Kisa san and Mino san. Kisa san barely changed (with Mino san in the living room as I was eating in my room some chocolate) for bed before he fell asleep on the sofa.

"You have two options – sleep on the floor or sleep on the bed with me." I yawn to Mino san as I went to brush my teeth. He looked at me, shocked. "wha? I aedy did thi befo wi my fiends." I said with the brush in my mouth and then I spat in the sink. "you can always sleep on the floor." I shrugged as I rinsed and whipped my mouth clean.

"Wont it be weird at work…?" he asked.

"we won't be working in the same department or floor from Tuesday." I reminded him. He sighed.

"It was fun working with you. Shoji asked you to join the Ecchi department – I told him what you suggested to me, and he said you got a Hentai side in you." He laughed.

I smiled. "Yeah, Yeah. I understood the basics after I watched a couple of Ecchi anime." I shrugged. "shall we go to bed?" he blushed. "If it was a sexual thing to Japanese people, _again_, I'm sorry. Man, you're taking everything so seriously!" I half laughed as we got into bed – his feet were near my face and vice versa. Two minutes later I understood it wasn't gonna work.

"I kick at night." I said. "So for your own safety, come here." He turned and we were facing each other for a second. I turned to my other side so I was facing the wall.

"good night, Menahemo san." He muttered.

"for the thousandth time – it's Shira," I muttered back. "G'night, Mino san."

"I'll call you Shira if you'll call me my given name." he muttered. I blinked tiredly.

"isn't it a big deal here?" I yawned.

"well, yeah – "

"if it's not comfortable for you, it's ok. I won't be pushing you anymore, Mino san. I'll beraly see you in a few days… it actually kinda makes me sad – I really enjoy your true, rare sincere-smiles. They make me happy… and make me wonder what'd made you so happy." I said, drunk with sleepiness. "Good night, Mino san." And with that, the room went silent.

I fell asleep in seconds.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Minna!

Sorry I haven't uploaded a chap for so long – my computer broke down and only today it got back to me :)

Have a great summer, Minna, and enjoy the next chap-chap:

Chapter 13

I got up in the morning and found a snoring Mino lying beside me, breathing heavily. I got out of the bed carefully and went to the bathroom, and in there i brushed my teeth. After that I went to the kitchen and prepared some pancakes.

After I finished, I checked with both Kisa and Mino san – yep. They slept like logs.

I went into my facebook account in my galaxy as my phone vibrated in my hands.

"hello?" I whispered so I wouldn't wake up the guys.

"Menahemo san?" it was Yokozawa san. I took a key to my house, and went out to the hallway.

"Yep." I smiled to the thin, cold air. It was a bit cold in the morning… "Good morning, Yokozawa san."

"Good morning. I heard you're transferring to financials?" he asked.

"yes. From Tuesday I'll be in your care." I said happily.

"well, that's why I called – I'll email you some files – go over them and on Tuesday your training will start."

"thanks Yokozawa san. But, I have to warn you – I might have some breaks… when I'm not supposed to."

He breathed through his nose. "heard about it from Takano. You'll have 4 breaks a day – do with it what you want."

A smile came on my face. "thank you so much, Yokozawa san!"

"..." He was embarrassed.

"oh, are you with Kirishima san?" I asked.

"as a matter of fact, he is." I heard Kirishima san's voice. "keep the good work, kido. What's up?"

"tell Hiyo chan we'll go to the mall today. I'll pick her up at 4pm. Is it ok?"

"sure. I'll give you a lift. You wanna go too?"

"I don't know." Yokozawa san said.

"Is it shira chan?" I heard Hiyo chan's voice.

"yeah. She said – " Kirishim asan started to explain.

"well, I'll see you then. I have guests, so… I'll see you in a few hours!" I hung up. I took a deep breath, and then jumped from the fright as the door next to mine opened. "Richan!" I called happily.

"Shira chan ~" he was sobbing. "help me ~ " I saw the dark aura around him.

"what had – "

"Oi, Onodera! What's with this half assed – " Takano went out and looked at me funnily. I laughed.

"you fuck him and then you talk about work?" I laughed some more. "at least give him a good morning kiss, cook something together, talk about your past week, about a book or something you saw on the train – and _then_ get to work. Besides, it's Saturday. Come – I made pancakes." I opened my door and let them in.

"Kisa…?" Takano san looked funnily at the sleeping face of Kisas san. Right then I heard a ring from Kisa san's pocket. I got his phone out.

Yukina Kou.

"Yukina! It's Shira. Kisa san had passed out after a drinking session. He and another co-worker slept at my place. Don't worry, nothing had happened – he slept like a log up until now. You wanna come and get him?" I asked.

"good morning." Yukina sounded quite shocked. "Where do you live?" after I gave him my address and hung up, I went to the kitchen and made some more pancakes. When I finished the new ones I went to the bedroom and woke up Mino san.

"Mino san…" I shook his shoulder. "ya need to get up. There're pancakes waiting for you…" a few minutes later the five of us sat on the floor and ate pancakes with honey.

"not a Japanese breakfast, uh? Sorry 'bout that." I said after I swallowed some pancakes.

"it's good. Thanks." Mino san smiled at me. I kicked him lightly.

"enough with the smiles!" I pouted at him. "give me a good pout! C'mon!"

"you don't wanna make him angry. Trust me." Kisa san mumbled.

I laughed. "yeah, I'm like this too. I can kill someone once I'm angry. No kidding."

Mino san blushed. "you guys wanna do something? What do you do in Japan for fun?" I asked.

"we can go to Karaoke." Kisa san suggested.

"man – I haven't went in years!"

"it's a good idea." A ring at the door sent me opening it for Yukina smiling face.

I smiled at him brightly and let him in.

"your boyfriend?" Takano san asked. I laughed, and Kisa san was red.

"no, no. just a great friend. He's taken by someone that's _way_ prettier and cuter than me." I winked at Kisa san.

And that's how I found myself three hours later listening to Richan's foul singing.

"well I'm sorry but I have to go – I promised to meet with someone."

"your boyfriend?" Kisa san asked.

"god! Ok, guys, listen up – I do NOT have a boyfriend, ok?!" they all nodded. "after it's clear, I'll see you in the office. Have a nice weekend!" and with that, I was out.

Three seconds later my phone rang. "hello?"

"yhea," I heard Yukina's voice – it was pretty distant. "She's pretty cute."

"Mino san loves her." Kisa san's teasing voice was heard next.

"do not!" Mino san denied.

"what are you? Ten?" Takano san's voice.

"but – "

I hung up. It won't help me hear a conversation like this.

I'm leaving them anyway, sooner or later.

And, well, it's a dream so… I'll wake up in reality and will go to school, laugh with my friends and will meet these awesome people only on the computer.

I sighed as I went into the train station and waited.

Half an hour later I knocked on a door, which opened a second later and a very pretty Hiyo chan jumped on me with a hug.

"hello to you too, Hun." I hugged her back. "missed me?" I asked with a smile.

"yeah!" I frozed from pure shock.

"why the hell are you wearing makeup?" she wore makeup and eyeliner.

"all my friends – "

"will have wrinkles when they'll be 25. Come inside. I'm teaching you what _lotion_ is."

OOO0o0OOO

"it's so pretty!" Hiyo san looked at her new bras with big, shining eyes. They were so cute – I wish I could have such cute things… but, of course, those are for A-B-C cups only.

_Bummer._

"wanna go and buy some ice cream?" I asked.

She looked at me funnily. "ice cream is for kids, no?"

I snorted. "there is no age for ice cream. Lets go." On our way to the ice cream booth (Hiyo lead the way cause I had no idea where the fuck we were) I saw Kirishima san and Yokozawa san in a sports shop. "are you accepting your dad's relationship with Yokozawa?" I asked her as we passed them. She didn't notice them.

"Yokozawa is great." She said. "and dad's happy, so…" she shrugged.

I laughed. "I wish they were my parents… no, I'd have nosebleeds every day, so…" I blushed a little.

"Eh - why?" she looked at me, confused.

"how old are you?" I asked.

"13."

"I'll teach you when you'll be 15." I promised her as I patted her head.

And that was when I saw Shinobu and a guy I didn't know. "Hiyo chan, come. " I took her hand and we ran to the boys. "Shinobu!" he looked at me funnily. "I need to talk to you."

"your girlfriend?" the guy asked.

"I don't know her." He said rudely.

"and now you will." I said. "come."

"why should i?" he complained. I wanted to kill him.

"cause I need to talk to you about Miyagi." He examined me for a second.

"are you his new girlfriend?" he raised an eyebrow at me. But I saw the fear in his eyes.

"I have the urge to kill you right now." I sighed. "no, I'm the one who'll make sure you'll be together."

"I don't wanna." He was about to leave. I looked at the other guy.

"help me." I pleaded with puppy eyes.

"only if I'll have a date with you." He was looking at my boobs for the last 15 seconds.

"deal."

"Shinobu." He held him and the four of us went to the dining area.

"you two go and buy us some ice creams." I gave Hiyo chan the money. "and you." I pointed at the guy I was supposed to have a date with in the near future. "don't let go of her hand, or else, I'll kill you." I smiled. He looked scared.

Smart boy.

They both went to the ice cream booth and I looked at Shinobu.

"I think you set a date with an underage – he's nineteen."

I snorted. "I'm underage too. So, let's get to business – Miyagi. Why the hell did you break up with him? Ya know what – I know why; You were tired of chasing him all day – you wanted him to go to your apartment ect. Smart move. But what I don't get is why you didn't tell him that before you had your tantrum?"

He looked angry. "how do you know all this?"

"I'm a physic." I rolled my eyes. "now spill." I tapped on the table.

"he doesn't care about me." He blushed.

"we both know he does." I retorted.

"my sister wants him back!" he said at once.

"shit." I sucked in a breath. "give me her phone."

He looked angry. "why should I – "

"I'll tell her I'm Miyagi's lover's best friend, and I don't want her to meddle in your things." He was dumbstruck. "come on – give me her number!" he gave me her number and I dialed it from my cell.

"Hello?" a feminine voice answered.

"hi. I'll make it short. It's Miyagi's Lover's best friend on the phone. And I just want to say that he's taken, so please stop snooping around him."

"w – who are you?"

I sighed. "Miyagi has a lover, so get over him already, old hag! You divorced him, so take responsibility! Now my friend is with him, and they're the cutest couple ever! And Miyagi's lover is everything you weren't and aren't – loving, chasing after him, making him dinners and such…. And they're loving him till no end. They'll do anything for Miyagi." I looked Shinobu dead in the eye. "and both of them are the greatest couple ever – cause Miyagi loves them till no end." I smiled. "that's all. Have a nice day, honey!" and I hung up.

"shira chan! Shira chan!" Hiyo chan's voice got Shinobu and I out of our trance. "which you want – chocolate or vanilla?"

"which one do you want?" I asked her.

"[Ano]…" she looked at both of the icecreams she held in her little hands. "the Vanilla one." I knew the look on her face _way_ too good.

"you don't have to worry about being fat – you'll be thin, no matter what you'll eat. It's genetics." I can't believe I'm lying to a little girl. But I don't want her to be anorectic! Besides, she is super thin – she doesn't need to be on a diet!

She smiled at me happily. "then the chocolate one!"

I smiled at her as she handed me the vanilla one. "Ano…" the other guy said as he looked at my face. "When will you go with me?"

"After his mess will be solved." I pointed at Shinobu as I licked my ice cream. "anyhow – what's your name?"

He blushed. "Introduce me!" he said to Shinobu.

"don't wanna." Shinobu took a vanilla ice cream from the boy's hand and started to lick it happily.

I laughed and licked my lips. "oh well. I'm Shira Menahemo. Nice to meet you." I smiled at him before I licked my ice cream again.

He looked a bit dazzled. "I – I'm Akio Aya. It's nice to meet you, Menahemo chan."

I froze. "aya… as your supposed girlfriend?" I looked at Shinobu.

"she's my tween sister." Akio kun said.

"aaaah. You_ do_ look alike – green colored eyes, brunette hair… and thin as a straw." He blushed. I looked at shinobu. "explanation. Now."

"she's telling everyone I'm her boyfriend so chicks won't annoy me."

I drew in a relaxed breath. "a great answer." I said as I licked my ice cream some more. It was disappearing fast.

"so, menahemo chan, when to pick you up?" Akio san asked.

"um… give me your cell – I'll call you." I smiled at him as I gave him my galaxy. He eagerly put his number in and took a picture of himself. I laughed. "I'll call you." I promised.

"shira chan."

"what Hiyo chan?" I asked her as I french-kissed my ice cream.

"I wanna go to this store now." She pointed at a cosmetic store. I gave her a look. "you said lip gloss's ok! And eyeliner is for events only!"

"so?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

And my ice cream was gone.

Shit.

"I need a new lip gloss." She blushed. I sighed before I wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"your little sister?" Shinobu asked. I nodded.

"my cute sis. Well, you heard her – Shinobu, Miyagi will be at your doorstep on Monday evening. Be sure to be alone and at home." I winked at him as Hiyo chan and I got up from our sits.

"with an apology?" he raised an eyebrow.

"with something way better than that." I winked and he blushed. "I'll call you, Akio san. bye guys!"

"bye bye." Hoyo chan said before we went to the cosmetic store. "why did you accepted that boy's invitation?" Hiyo chan asked me nonchalantly as he looked at eye shadows. I took her to the lip gloss section.

"I saw him a couple of times and I kinda like him. I hoped he'll ask me someday on a date." I hated myself for lying to her, but I couldn't teach her bad things, now, could i? "go out with guys that treat you nicely and kindly, guys that make you feel good, and not with a jerk that makes you feel bad about yourself." I patted her head. "once I dated this guy – he was a total cutey on the outside, but he kept saying that his type is thin and delicate girls with short hair. I went with him three times – on the third, I slapped him and told him to go to hell. We didn't even kiss." I laughed. Hiyo chan looked at me, awed. "I didn't took his shit, and you shouldn't feel bad about yourself, never. Cause you're perfect, hun." I smiled at her.

"when was your first kiss? And with whom?" she asked. I blushed.

I looked her dead in the eye. "can you keep a secret…?" she nodded enthusiastically. I whispered in her ear. "I haven't had one yet." I drew back and watched her eyes grow huge. "don't drop your eye balls." I laughed.

"h – how?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I dated six or seven guys, and no one was worth it." I said. "you kiss someone you're interested in - in love with… not a guy that you have no feelings for or a dushbag that treats you or your family like shit."

Hiyo nodded. "I had my first kiss with a boy that I loved… when I was six." I blushed.

"good for you, hun." I patted her head. "You have someone you're interested in now?" I asked as she picked a pink lip gloss and checked its color closely.

"yep." She blushed and looked down.

"ohh – tell me, tell me!" I said with a huge smile.

"he's my one year sempai – but everyone's in love with him so I don't have a chance." She said gloomily as she put the lip gloss back into it's place.

"Hiyo – you _always_ have a chance!" I pouted at her. "and remember – you're _you_ – so the chances are the best for you! Be with him for a few weeks – be together at lunch break, go out with his friends… and let him fall for you."

"i… I'm sitting next to him in class." She blushed.

"even better! Talk to him, share books – but don't cling to him. Talk to him a lot, and then keep your distance for half a day – and by distance I mean not to get close to him, but smile if your eyes will meet. So he'll understand you have life besides him and that you have lots of friends, but you're still giving him some attention – and then… he'll want _all_ of your attention."

Hiyo chan blushed like a freaking tomato. "how do you know so much?"

"I've read tones of books, mangas and saw a lot of movies. I'll lend you some books the next time we'll meet, ok?" I smiled at her and she looked at me with bright, shining eyes.

"really? Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I laughed.

"you're more than welcome, hun."

OOOoo00ooOOO

"hi." Kirishima and yokozawa waited for us in the entering of the mall. Kirishima's hair was messy, and Yokozawa's eyes were hazy.

A fangirl's smile came on my lips.

"had a great time?" I asked them.

"very." Kirishima san said. "and you, girls? Had a good time?"

"yes!" Hiyo chan said happily. We brought her in total 4 bras, two cute skirts and two pairs of strap sandals.

"I'm glad to hear it. I'll give you a lift, Shira chan." Kirishima san said.

"thanks." I smiled at him.

"don't mind us we're just – " my phone sang. Sarcasm. My favorite song. Dark and, well, sarcastic, just like myself.

"hello?" I answered it.

"Menahemo chan? It's Yukina. Did you hear the conversation?"

"Mino is in love with you! I told you so, I told you so!" Kisa san sang happily.

I didn't know what to say. That it doesn't matter 'cause any second I'll wake up?

"Shira chan, go out with him!" Kisa san chanted happily.

Again, I didn't know what to say. My chest felt heavy.

"Shira chan?" just then Kisa san understood that something wasn't right.

"I – I'll talk to you later. Bye." My voice was weak and I hung up, and then looked out of the window with glazed, unseeing eyes.

"something happened?" Kirishima san asked.

"People are trying to set me up with someone from the office." I said.

"how old are you?" Hiyo chan asked. "cause earlier you said – "

"Hiyo chan," I interrupted her. "there are two things you can never ask a women – how old is she, and what's her weight." She nodded. I patted her head.

"Menahemo san – "

"it's Shira, Yokozawa san." I smiled at him.

"Look over those files I sent to you. I want you to mezmorize it all by Tuesday."

"okay, kaicho." I said with a little, pale smile.

"we're here." Kirishima san said. I blinked.

"thanks. Good night." I smiled at them weakly and got out of the car. I saw them off before I went slowly to my apartment.

They all are with they're loved ones – Yukina and Kisa, Yokozawa and Kirishima… probably Takano san's fucking the living daylight out of Richan as I walked to the building, and Hatori's with Chiaki somewhere. Shinobu and Miyagi will be together soon…

And i… I feel like a lonely old hag.

I'm only seventeen and I already know that my chances to find a guy that'll tolerate me and that I'll tolerate (cause I really won't be able to love someone, EVER) are _below_ zero.

I sighed as I got into the elevator and the annoying ol' woman came in after me a second later. _Shit._

"Changed your attitude yet?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

And that was it.

I exploded.

"listen to me carefully, you old hag! I don't want a boyfriend, cause I know they'll leave – I bet you're divorced!" she blushed. Bingo. "and so are my parents. So don't go gaga about me being rude, just because I don't wanna get hurt like you and my mother did!" she was speechless.

_And I won again._

But… it was a bitter win.

just like many others...

Oh well.

The elevator door's opened and I got out of there and headed to my apartment… and the door wasn't locked.

My heart was beating like crazy in my chest as I pulled from my bag my 500-page-long-and-new-book, before I opened the door with a kick.

The room was lighted, and someone was sitting on the sofa.

"turn around slowly, or I'll make you feel pain." I said.

The person didn't move.

"Hey!" I shouted. That got him to stir up. Was he… sleeping? "who the hell are you?"

"Menahemo san?" I heard a tired voice, and then the person turned around.

my book fell to the floor with a loud thud.

OOO00oo00OOO

*Akio = bright

Aya – color

Akio Aya – bright color XDXD


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys :)

Plz let me know your thoughts about my story in the comments below! Thanks :)

Chapter 14

"what happened?" I walked rapidly to Mino san's side. He was _frowning_ – he looked dead serious. I know I told him I wanna see him pout, but a serious Mino is really _scary_. he watched me with calculated blue eyes as I sat near his feet on the floor and put my hands on his knees. "what's wrong?"

He swallowed some saliva. "i… after you left, t – the guys… we talked a bit… about you." I froze from the inside. _Oh no. don't tell me… shit._

"I'll make us some tea, ok?" I tried to get up, but he held my wrist. I looked at his hand tenderly, although I was freaking out from the inside. "I think it's better to talk over a cup of tea. Besides, I'm starving." As if on cue, my stomach grumbled. Mino san let go of my wrist and I got up. "what do you want to eat?"

He didn't answer.

"ok, cheese sandwich it is, then." I went to my kitchen.

"eating too much cheese is not good for your health." He said.

"but its tasty." I said with a pale smile. My head was pounding. I didn't have the strength for it.

"Menahemo san," Mino san said quietly. I turned around and leaned on the counter. "after we got out of there… I saw Kisa san kissing with someone."

Ok… I wasn't expecting _that_.

"with whom?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"w – with…" he looked turned. With a tender sigh I went to him and sat beside him on the couch.

"it's ok. You can tell me. You know I won't tell anyone."

He closed his eyes tightly. "with a man." His voice cracked.

I blinked. Why was he so_… turn_ about it?

"you're homophobic?" I asked him after a few long seconds.

He shook his head. "no, no. but I feel like I intruded his private life… I can't look him in the eye." He shut his eyes tightly.

"where did they kiss?" I asked.

"at the train station. People thought they're drunk, but we didn't drink today!" he buried his face in his hands.

"he kissed Yukina san?" I asked quietly.

He looked up, shocked.

"I know." I smiled at him. "don't worry – it's ok. Think about it like this – you met Kisa san's lover. that's all. It doesn't matter if it's a man or a woman. The thing that matters is that they love each other." I smiled at him.

He thought about it with a wrinkle between his brows for a few seconds, and then a relieved smile came on his face. "I guess you're right." I laughed as I got up.

"so what'da'ya want for dinner? Tuna fish?" I asked.

"tuna's good." He nodded his head.

"_canned_ tuna."

"still good. As long as it's not cheese." I rolled my eyes as I went to the counter again… and that was when I heard the moans.

"Ah…ah!"

_Come on!_

_Give a girl a break!_

Although I hated myself for that, I banged the wall. Hard. "fuck at his place!" I shouted.

It didn't help me one bit.

On the contrary – Richan's moans were louder and louder…

Even_ I_ was hot.

"let's go," I said to Mino san. "NOW!" I took his hand in mine and my bag in my other hand and practically ran out of my apartment. When we were in the elevator I couldn't look Mino san in the eye. I was turned on by gay activities, and I was really hot. I was praying to god that my cheeks weren't flushed.

Being tanned helps sometimes.

"it happens a lot?" Mino san asked as we got out of the elevator.

"sometimes." I shrugged. I felt like a perv as I remembered how I listened to them a few days ago…

"they... stop at some point?" he asked.

"it's the weekend, so my guess is that they'll be at it till dawn." I yawned. "wanna grab a drink? I feel like drink some beer."

"come. I know a place." Mino san smiled at me – his usual, shallow smile.

Two hours later his face was completely red. "you're drunk?" I asked him.

"no." he shook his head, but a goofy smile came on his face.

"you're cute when you're drunk." I smiled at him. He became even redder.

I sighed. "Let's make this clear – what I say – _everything I say_ – is not meant to be sexual harassment, ok?"

He looked shy. "it wasn't something sexual…"

"oh." I blinked. And then someone on the back caught my attention. "it's Sumi's son! Sumi-sempai!" I whispered to myself.

"who?" Mino san looked confused.

"he's bad. I don't like him." I pouted. He tried to rape Usagi san!

"why don't you like him?" Mino san asked.

"he almost broke my friend's heart." I pouted. "but he got him to understand his feelings for his lover, more or less – that's why I'm not kicking his ass." I chuckled.

"you're not like other girls – you're different." Mino san mentioned.

"I already know that I'm retarded." I half joked.

"what? No, I – I didn't – " he stumbled on his words awkwardly.

I laughed. "calm down. I'm different – and I love myself for it." I winked at him. "or else I wouldn't be here." I looked around at the anime world. It was dark but it was very pretty nonetheless. "I'm glad I came here." I said with a smile.

Mino san mumbled something and then got up. "wanna sleep over at my place?" he asked. "cause those two won't shuddup…"

"thank you." I smiled at him as I got up as well. "you're very kind, Mino san." He became even redder. "oh! How did you got into my apartment?" I asked.

"Onodera kun let me in – he live right next to you – " Mino san stopped, shocked. "Earlier… we heard him?!" he looked at me with clear shock but almost closed eyes, like usual.

I nodded my head slowly.

"but you said to go to his apartment…"

"don't think about it." I asked as I skipped a few steps ahead. "it'll make your life easier that way."

"I can't not to!" he said.

"whataya wanna know?" I asked.

"is he gay to?" he asked me.

"does it matter?" I asked dryly.

"no, but – "

"so that close it. Now, let's go – I'm freezing." We spent the rest of the walk to Mino's home in silence. Only when he stepped into a building entrance, I stopped.

"what's wrong, Menahemo san?" he asked me.

"THIS is your home?"

"yeah…"

That was when I wanted to bang my head in a wall.

It was Nowaki and Kamijo's house, too.

"how long is the walk from here to M university?" I asked him.

"not long – less than 10 minutes. Why?" I shook my head, shocked.

"my friend lives here too… well, I won't stall us anymore. Let's go." I smiled at him as we entered the building.

Mino san's house was small, and he had tones of books and mangas in it. He also had a futon, fridge with a tiny counter and a closet. Two more doors were in there – probably one for the bathroom and one for the toilet.

"it's small," was the first thing Mino san said after I came in.

"sorry for the intrusion," I said. "and it's just what a single man needs." I shrugged. "I don't see any problem in it."

He chuckled. "thanks." He smiled. "want something to eat?" he opened his fridge to show me some pretty weird stuff.

"I can't eat this," I smiled at him apologetically.

"why not?" he asked.

"'cause I eat kosher." I said.

He looked confused. "is it some kind of cheese…?" I laughed.

"no – it just means that I don't eat seafood except from a few particular fish and that I can't eat ham and/or horses."

"why?" he was confused.

"my religion." I smiled at him.

"does your religion allows you to eat melon bread?" he got out two packets of melon bread.

"yep – we're all for it." I took one of the packets and opened it.

"want some sake with it?"

"sake with melon bread? Original." He blushed. "I'd love some sake." I smiled at him.

That's the last thing I remember from that evening.

In the morning I woke up in a warm futon, with a shirtless Mino that was sleeping by my side. I got out of the futon… and discovered I only had panties and bra on.

_No wonder my chest's killing me!_

I quickly stole Mino san's shirt and took off my bra; an immediate sigh of relief. I bet I pulled off my clothe in the middle of the night cause I was hot. I dug in his fridge and found some salmon, so I fried it and friend some eggs as well. When I set the little table that was next to the futon, Mino san woke up.

"good morning." I smiled at him as I handed him his chopsticks – I took disposable chopsticks for myself (a single pair I found in a cabinet).

"good morning… you didn't have to bother." He smiled at me tiredly.

"don't worry 'bout it. Hey, I can't remember what happened – did we eat that bread in the end?" I made a bad joke.

He looked sheepish. "don't drink sake – after three shots you were sleeping like the dead."

I raised an eyebrow. "what happened after _two_ shots?" he blushed.

"we… made out." He choked out. I nodded.

"what was the farthest thing that we did?" I asked him.

"I, eh…" he looked like a tomato. "I felt your breast." I nodded.

"did we kiss?" my heart was beating loud in my chest as I wated for that very important answer.

Mino san nodded his head.

_Bam._

I had my first kiss with Mino san… and I can't _remember_ it?

Well, I can't let that happen.

"Mino san – can you keep a secret?" I asked him. He nodded, curious. I closed in on him and kissed his lips softly, tenderly. The feeling of other lips touching mine was so good, so warm and fuzzy…

He smelled like alcohol and sake, and I could smell a faint scent of kolounge on him too. He pressed his lips to mine and his heat rushed to me, through me.

A few long moments after this I pulled back with a smile and opened my eyes. A shocked Mino san was staring at me like I was nuts. "it's my first kiss." I whispered.

OO00oo00OOO

Hope u guys liked it – plz don't forget to review!


End file.
